Star Wars: The Avenger
by UncommonVillian
Summary: Naruto/Star Wars crossover. Naruto characters, Star Wars universe. More details inside.
1. Author's Note

Well, here I go with another Star Wars/Naruto crossover. I can't help it, I love it.

So, this one is going to be more serious. Here's the layout: Naruto and the Shinobi are gonna be Mandalorians, with the exception of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. They will be Force users, with the Hyuuga outfits designed like that of the Jedi and the Uchiha designed like that of the Sith. The story will begin with a recreation of the beginning of Shippuden. Some of it will be canonical, but it will branch off quickly early on. I think it's only fair to warn you guys that there will be pairings, but they will be NaruSaku and SasuHina as the main ones. I don't want there to be any shipping wars drama here. I fully respect the canon pairings and make no bones about it. I only wish to write this story for those who wish to read it. It's pure entertainment, nothing more. With that said, should you wish to do forward, I hope you enjoy it.

Peace out, my brothers and sisters.


	2. Sasuke's plan and Naruto's return

_It has been almost four years since Sasuke Uchiha had left the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure, to train under the Dark Lord of the Sith, Orochimaru. Within that time, The Dark Side of the Force lit the ambitious fire to avenge and renew his clan. However, he was burdened with the thought of his former teammates trying to persuade him to give up his quest for revenge. So, he needed a way to keep them from attempting to find search for him._

 _Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki had returned from his years of training with Jiraiya, one of Mandalore's greatest warriors, to the Leaf Village. He was happily greeted by his friends, especially his teammate, Sakura Haruno. Happy for his return, his friends all decided to throw him a welcome back party. However, unbeknownst to them, there was going to be something that will change the course of their lives…_

* * *

In the industrial village of Otogakure, Orochimaru had gathered his students, what few he had left, to his chambers. It was there where he called a meeting for Sasuke Uchiha, his most promising student.

"Now Sasuke, this is the time to strike." he hissed. "I know you're concerned about your teammates finding you, but this is the opportune moment to make your mark."

"Yes, my master." Sasuke replied.

"I'm sure you understand that you must move fast. Remember your training."

"Yes, master." Sasuke repeated, sounding annoyed. It wasn't like Sasuke wasn't aware of the importance of this mission. He knew better than anyone that this was the ultimate way to keep the Leaf Village from looking for him.

Orochimaru turned to Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo and said to them, "You all will make sure he gets out of there alive, even at the cost of your own lives. Do I make myself clear?" They responded with, "Yes, my lord."

"Very good." Orochimaru said. "Now, I'm sure that that you will succeed, so there's no worry. Just make sure that everything goes according to plan. You are dismissed."

With that, the four exited.

Kabuto turned to Orochimaru and asked, "My lord, are you absolutely certain about this?" Orochimaru cupped his hands and said with a smirk, "Oh I am. I'm certain Sasuke will prove his worth with this mission."

Meanwhile, Sasuke led his team out of Otogakure. They began their mission into the forest surrounding the lands as they sprint through the trees. Sasuke then called back to his team, "You all do exactly as I say. No questions asked."

* * *

"I missed this place! It hasn't changed one bit!" Naruto cheered, holding his helmet in his arms. He stood atop a pole, gazing out to the village below. He had finally returned home after a three year training mission. The sight of the village alone made him ecstatic since he has longed to see everything and everyone he missed dearly, especially a young pinkette.  
However, something caught Naruto's attention. It was a new addition to Hokage Rock. He crack his first joke upon his return at its expense, "Hehehe, so they've added Tsunade's ugly old mug to the mountain! Ha!"  
"You've grown a lot, haven't you…Naruto." Naruto longed to hear that voice. It was the voice of his old teacher, Kakashi. He sat on a roof across from where Naruto was standing, branding the signature Jonin armor that he always wore, of course minus the jetpack and helmet all the Jonin wore. Why not? It was his time off. Naruto turned to face his teacher, Kakashi waving at his student and greeting him with his signature, "Yo."  
"Kakashi!" Naruto cheered, leaping down from the pole onto the roof Kakashi was sitting on. "You haven't changed a bit! Wait, oh yeah! Hey! Hey! I have a present for you, Kakashi!" The then began rummaging through the cargo pockets of his jumpsuit.

* * *

"Sakura." Tsunade softly called as she enter the room. Sakura was standing in the room by herself, looking out the window to the village, branding her newly carved armor. Sakura, not looking back at her teacher, asked, "Yes?" Tsunade told her, "That kid Naruto…he seems to have returned to the village."

* * *

"Whaaat?!…You…H-how…Th…This is…" Kakashi moaned in shock at what laid before him: the latest in the Icha Icha series in three years! Naruto told him, "It's really boring, but you'll still like it…I think."  
Down below, Naruto teacher of the past three years, Jiraiya, stood in annoyance, thinking to himself, "Idiot…a kid like you wouldn't understand the beauty of that book…it's still an unreleased rare item too…"

The three had left their reunion spot to seek out a new destination, "Next stop, straight to Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto charged ahead, leaving Jiraiya and Kakashi behind. Jiraiya said to Kakashi, "As promised, I'll leave Naruto back to your care." However, there was a brief and uneasy silence between the two.  
"I fear Death Watch has been growing impatient…"Jiraiya said, a hint of anger and worry in his voice. "They may make an attempt on Naruto soon. I'm going to head around and gather as much information as I can."  
They were then taken back when Naruto gave out a shout.

"S-Sakura?"

Sure enough, there stood the young, pink-haired girl that was Naruto's teammate. She turned to face him, surprised to see him. Flushed, she uttered his name, "Eh? Naruto?"  
Naruto was engulfed in his teammate's new appearance. Unlike the small, rather scrawny and frail girl that he knew three years ago was now a well developed, strong and oh so beautiful young woman. He found her attractive before, but now he was mesmerized by Sakura's age development.  
"How do I look?" Sakura asked, poking her cheek and blushing rather seductively. "Do I look more like a woman now?" Naruto, being Naruto, replied, "You look fine, you haven't changed at all!" Sakura, angered by his response, twitched and looked away from him. She was deeply disappointed in his response.  
The truth is, she wanted his approval. The last time he saw her, he was downtrodden by the fact that he couldn't bring Sasuke back to the village, stopping him from seeking out the Sith. At that time, Sakura knew he had feelings for her, but it wasn't until then that she really took them to heart. Sasuke's betrayal left her with a void in her life.

Then, there was Naruto.

Naruto, who always cheered her on, who always protected her, who always gave her the inspiration she needed. It wasn't until then that she gave Naruto's feelings any thought. She realized it was always him, not Sasuke, who really should have been the one worthy of her attention. She tried her best to improve herself, not only to become stronger and make herself a powerful Mandalorian Mercenary, but she also wanted to improve herself for Naruto.

…And he told her she didn't change a bit…Typical Naruto.

Then it hit her, "You've…you've gotten taller than me?!" Sure enough, he did. She couldn't help but smile at him. She thought to herself, "Hmm…Naruto…you've become really strong since I last saw you."

"Right, the nostalgia ends here though." Tsunade said, bringing everyone to her attention. "Kakashi."  
"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Kakashi said, closing his new book. "From now on, you two will come with me on team-related missions. It's different than before. It's no longer teacher and pupil. Starting today, we're equal Mandalorian Mercenaries."

* * *

After a lecture and training session with Kakashi, Sakura pulled Naruto away and escorted him to Ichiraku. He never got a chance to go before the training session so he was ready, willing and able, not to mention hungry. What he didn't expect though, was what he got when the two of them walked through the entry way.

"Surprise!"


	3. Parties and Party Crashers

"Surprise!"

Naruto was taken back by the large group of people that greeted him inside Ichiraku. The entire Rookie Nine including a few others all greeted him. Behind them, on the wall, was a banner that said "Welcome Back Naruto!" Naruto could almost cry at the sight of everyone who greeted him. He wasn't expecting a welcome like this.  
Konahomaru jumped on his back, slumping over his jetpack, and cheered his name, "Naruto! It's great to see you!" Naruto chucked back, "It's good to see you too, kiddo!" All of the Rookie Nine and their squad leaders slowly greeted him with hugs and handshakes. When it was Shikamaru's turn, Temari from the Sand Village walked up with him.  
"Heya, runt." Temari smirked. "Look at you all grown up." Naruto chucked at Temari's insult. He turned to Shikamaru and slyly asked him, "So, you two dating?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smirked.  
The last people to greet Naruto were Neji and Hinata.  
"Naruto, it's been a long time." Neji formally greeted. Naruto said, "Tell me about it! Looks like you made Knighthood."  
"Yes, me and Hinata."  
Hinata, who was slightly shying behind Neji, blush not only because of Neji acknowledging her newly Knighted place in the Hyuuga Clan, but because she could believe how much Naruto had grown. He was taller, stronger, and much more handsome. She was entranced by his new appearance that her legs almost wobbled. However, she mustered up the streangth to formally greet him with a bow, "N-Naruto, it's so good to see you. I-I missed you."  
"Aw Hinata, you're so sweet!" Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arms around both Hyuuga, causing Hinata to blush madly. He escorted them the table prepared for everyone, shouting, "C'mon everyone, I'm starving!"

* * *

Along the village wall, night patrol guards watched out over the forest. They were fully unaware of the swift blur that leaped up in front of them. The sound of a lightsaber igniting went off and a crimson blade swiftly decapitated them. Sasuke quickly turned his blade off and signaled for the rest of his team to follow him. They leaped down to the village below.  
Sasuke looked out from the alley they were hiding and scanned the area. They were clear. They all charged out and made their way through the quiet and dark empty streets. Jugo and Karin began tossing small round metal balls into various open spaces and ally-ways. Sasuke then turned them down towards main street, where all the lights were still on. He stopped them and ordered them to put the hoods of their cloak up. They all then walked into the light of the street lights. There weren't many people around so they strolled along towards their destination: Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

* * *

Naruto sat at the end of the long table as the guest of honor as he told everyone about his training. Next to him was of course Sakura. She listened to his stories with glee. Just listening to him tell his tales just made her realize more and more how much he had matured. He, of course, still had his goofy Naruto moments, but she still welcomed them. She was almost sad that the Naruto she once knew was only half there with her.

Neji was about to take a sip of tea when he and Hinata tensed up. They swiftly stood up and ignited their lightsabers. Everyone turned to them, asking what was wrong. Then, the doors to Ichiraku blew off their hinges and went only a few inches forwards then tumbled to the ground. As they fell, they revealed the four Sith warriors. Everyone stood up and drew their weapons. The Sith ignited their lightsabers, Sasuke saying, "Long time." Everyone opened fired, the Sith deflecting their blasts with their blades. They then leaped backwards and back into the streets, where all who were left ran indoors for cover. Everyone in Ichiraku charged outside, everyone who had helmets slid them on.  
As they exited, they saw Suigestu, Jugo and Karin run around a corner. Almost everyone followed them. However, Naruto knew better. They ran off to distract them. Naruto knew Sasuke went the other way.  
Sakura, Neji, and Hinata were the last to exit after Naruto. They looked at the group run after the Sith, but also saw Naruto running the other way. They decided to follow him.  
Naurto turned a corner and saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the darken street, his lightsaber illuminating the only light in contrast with the moon light.  
"It's been a long time, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto slipped his helmet off to face his former teammate eye to eye.  
"Not long enough." Naruto said to him. "Why are you here?"  
"To welcome back an old friend."  
"Don't mock me." Naruto's anger was rising. He was enjoying himself with his friends when the bombshell landed on him out of nowhere. The last think he would have expected.  
Behind Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Neji ran up to him. They all stood at the sight of Sasuke. Sakura pulled her helmet off and said, "You have a lot of guts to come here, Sasuke."  
Sasuke said nothing. Instead, he took them by surprise. He widened his eyes, and a gust of air knocked both Naruto and Sakura back into the stores behind them. Neji and Hinata were both prepared and took stance against Sasuke's assault. Neji charged Sasuke, but Hinata sensed something different about Sasuke. What ever it was, she knew it wasn't good.  
"No, Neji! No! No!" she tried to warn Neji, but it was too late. Sasuke reached up and blue blots of lightning shot from the tips of his fingers. The bolts engulfed Neji as he screamed in agony. Sasuke then threw him into another store to the side. Hinata took stance against him as he stalked her.  
"As you can see, my powers are far beyond yours." Sasuke told her. "Now, back down." He reached up and shot bolts at her, but she deflected them with her lightsaber. She said to him, "Never."  
Sasuke removed his cloak and charged her. The street was illuminated by red and green as their blades clashed and danced about. Hinata lead the assault while Sasuke, rather amused, only blocked each attack. He wasn't impressed at all, "Hinata Hyuuga, you disappoint me. Tsunade holds you in such high esteem. Surely you can do better."  
They continued to duel as it was Sasuke's turn to take charge of the fight. However, Hinata couldn't help but think about something in Sasuke's way of fighting. He was going easy on her. But why?  
Then, after he batted her blade away, he grabbed her by the throat. She was all but paralyzed by the Uchiha's grip. He wasn't trying to choke her, he was handicapping her. She felt a rush through her body, then her hand holding her lightsaber went numb. She dropped her blade. She reached up and tried to break his grip, but it was futile, his grip was too strong.  
"Don't move." he warned her, raising her up. He grinned and said, "All according to plan."

* * *

Jonin, Anbu, and the Rookie Nine all lead an assault on the Sith. Jugo was able to take down a few with his staff saber, but was ultimately cornered with Suigetsu and Karin. One Anbu gave them an ultimatum, "Drop your weapons or we'll open fire."

"Drop yours first." Someone called from above. They all looked up at the top of the building the Sith were corned into. On the roof, Sasuke stood with Hinata in front of him. He gripped her arm and had his blade above her chest.  
"Drop them." he repeated. "Drop them, or she dies." Not wanting to put Hinata in anymore danger, everyone complied. Sasuke then said, "Listen, and listen good; the Hyuuga is coming with us. You follow me, she dies. You come looking for me, she dies. I even so much as hint as anyone from Konoha coming near me, she dies. Don't try to find me, and she lives. Is that clear?" He took their silence as a yes. With that, he leaped into the air, the Sith followed behind him and the all disappeared into the village, taking Hinata with them.  
Then, in sporadic spots in the village, small explosions went off. They were thermal charges that Karin and Jugo were throwing before, and now they're all going off. Everyone knew that there were people in those vicinities. They needed to help them. With that, they knew that the Sith were going to get away with their prisoner.


	4. What are you truly hiding

"How could you let this happen!?" Tsunade scolded the Anbu Captain, slamming her fist down on her desk.  
"I'm sorry, Madam Hokage." he whimpered. "We didn't think there'd be an attack so soon."  
"Well because of your incompetence, we have extensive damages throughout the village, high costs to repair them, four dead soldiers, and a member of the Hyuuga Clan as a hostage, whom, I might add, is the very stalemate to keep us from going after her! We can't even sneak up on them! They're Sith! They can smell fear! If we even so much as cross the Fire Country border, they'll kill her! If anything happens to that girl, I will hold you personally responsible, Captain! Now get out!"  
The Anbu Captain and two of his men slowly walked out of Tsunade's office, the sting of shame in their every step. Tsunade was left with Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga Clan, Naruto, Kakashi, and Jiraiya.  
"And what of my daughter, Madam Hokage?" Hiashi asked almost emotionlessly. Tsunade told him, "Well, it's nice that you're pretending to care about your daughter, Hiashi. But until we can come up with a plan to rescue her, we can't do anything."  
"But we can't just leave her with them!" Naruto shouted. "It's my fault she was taken! I should have know Sasuke would have tried something!"  
"How, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "We have no idea what Sasuke's capable of now. His training with the Sith have made him impossible to face right now. Remember what Neji told us?" It was true, and Naruto knew it. He studied the Sith during his training, but he had never heard about the technique that was use against Neji.  
"How is he, by the way?" Tsunade asked, asking about Neji. Hiashi told her, "He's stable. He'll be released tonight."  
"Good. Until we can figure out what to do, all plans to extract Hinata Hyuuga will be on hold. You're all dismissed."  
As they exited, Naruto held his head in shame.  
"Naruto." Tsunade called for him. He turned back to face her. "I'm sorry you had to come home to this." He only nodded and exited.  
When he walked out, he noticed someone sitting on the bench next to the door. It was Hinata's little sister, she was crying. He knelt down in front of her and asked her, "Hey, you're Hanabi, right?" She wiped her eyes and sobbed, "Yes, and you're Naruto. My sister talks about you all the time."  
Naruto could help but chuckle a bit at that. He never thought Hinata would ever talk about him. He put his hand on Hanabi's shoulder and said to her, "Don't worry, I'll bring your sister home. One way or another."

* * *

Sasuke brought Hinata before Orochimaru. He couldn't help but laugh at the girl, "So weak, so fragile, but yet so vital to them. This is a Hyuuga Knight? Pathetic."  
Hinata looked down in shame, only to have Karin pull her back up by her hair.  
"You look at my master when he speaks, Hyuuga scum!" she hissed. Orochimaru said, "Now, you will be our prisoner. If you cooperate, you will not be harmed in any way. However, I'm sure that you remember what my apprentice did to you cousin. He can do far worst." Hinata twitched at the thought of Sasuke using that technique on her.  
Orochimaru stood up from his chair and walked down to the young Hyuuga. His elongated tongue slithered out of his mouth and traced along Hinata's cheek. The girl whimpered at the feeling of the Sith's tongue on her skin. Also, the very sight of it didn't help either. He slurped it back into his mouth and said, "It would be a shame if something happened to someone a precious as you." He then looked at Karin, signaling her to take Hinata to the dungeon. Karin let Hinata's hair go, but gripped the back of her neck and dragged her to her cell.  
Orochimaru turned back to face Sasuke. He told his apprentice, "You have done well, Sasuke. With a member of the Hyuuga clan in our grasp, they won't dare touch us."  
Sasuke said nothing, only watched as Hinata and Karin exited. Orochimaru returned to his throne and looked up at his apprentice. He asked him, "Is there something troubling you, my young apprentice?" Sasuke said, "That girl, there's something different about her."  
"Infatuated with her?" Orochimaru ask slyly.  
"Hardly." Sasuke said, not acknowledging the joke. "On the surface, she was scared. But deep down, she was calm. Normally it the other way around. What do you think it means?"  
Orochimaru scoffed and said, "Maybe your senses aren't as attuned as I had thought. You're getting emotions twisted."  
With that, Sasuke left.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the stairs to the dungeons. He walked past the guards who knew better than to ask him to identify himself. He went down to the very last cell here Hinata was being kept. He looked inside to see her sitting in a lotus asana facing away from him, the cell light glowing down on her. He knew that she wouldn't try to make contact with any of the Hyuuga Clan, considering that the land was littered with blocking seals carved into the trees. Even if she tried, she couldn't make contact with anyone.  
But there was something plaguing his mind. He knew that his senses were attuned, even if Orochimaru may not think so. Here she is, a hostage, used as a instrument to keep the Leaf Village from hunting him, and she was staying calm. He knew the Hyuuga were capable of some feats that could rival the Sith, but this was different. No one he had ever face with the powers of the Force could mask their inner emotions with their outer. That takes a lot of concentration. Even in his fight with her, he felt it. To which he asked to himself, "What are you truly hiding?"


	5. Dream

How long was he watching her? Besides, all she does is just sit there all day long. She doesn't do anything else but sit and meditate. The only time he saw her move was when she ate. He's pretty sure she sleeps like that too. And this has been going on for three days now. Why doesn't she move? Better yet, why does she even meditate? She's not going anywhere.

"I must be going crazy." Sasuke whispered to himself. He just couldn't help but wonder why Hinata hides her inner emotions. It was as if she was trying to hold something back. But what? She was just a plain Hyuuga Knight, and a weak one at that. It was like she was using her inner emotions to hide something else. But what was it?

"Yeah, I am." he said to himself. "I have other things to worry about." He turned around and was about to leave when, "Do you?"

Did she just finally talk?

He turned back around to look at her again. She slowly began to stand up and she turned to face him. They stared at each other for a moment. They didn't say anything to each other, only stared. But there was something to Hinata's stare. As she looked into his eyes, he felt a cold rush run through his eyes and into his head. He didn't like it. He closed his eye and shook his head, grunting in anger. He looked at her in anger, then he stormed off.

* * *

That night, Sasuke laid in his bed thinking about what happened earlier. What happened? Why was he feeling that strange rush of cold. What did she do, if she did anything at all? Why though?

"Damn it all!" he cursed loudly and he try to fall asleep. After calming his mind, he finally did. But sleep didn't bring him any peace.

* * *

As Sasuke dreamed, he saw a younger version of himself. He was sitting alone in a vast forest, snow falling down. He was crouching over, crying. Sasuke attempted to move forward, but he couldn't move. Since he was aware this was a dream, he attempted to make his mind take control of it. However, the scene before him stayed the same. The younger version of him still sat on the snow crying.  
Then, there was the sound of the snow crunching approaching. Someone was walking towards the boy. The figure, who was slowly walk through the dark shadows of the forest walked out into the light the shone down on the boy. Sasuke couldn't believe who he saw. Neither did the little boy when he finally looked up.  
"M-Mom?" the boy stuttered. Sure enough, the person who came out of the forest was none other than Mikoto Uchiha, his mother. She was smiling down at the small boy. She knelt down and held her arms out, softly saying, "Come here, my little boy."  
The boy jumped up and ran into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She shushed him and held him close. She said to him, "It's okay, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."  
She then said, "Turn around, there's someone here to see you." The little boy did, and he turned to see Sasuke himself. The boy, moving closer into his mother's arms, began to scream in terror. Sasuke didn't understand why his younger self was terrified of his very presence. Mikoto tried to calm him down, but the boy turned away and hid his face into his mother's embrace. He was afraid to look at himself.  
Mikoto stood up slowly, the boy still in her arms. She looked to Sasuke and asked him, "You know why he's scared, do you not?" Sasuke said nothing, he was still surprised by his younger self's reaction. He personally found nothing wrong with his appearance, and they were pretty much the same person, so none of this made any sense.  
"It's because he can see inside you." Mikoto told him. Sasuke tensed at what she said. "You lost your way. Your soul is now stained with black. You've let the Dark Side of the Force control you."  
"But we're Uchiha." he said. "The Dark Side is in our blood."  
"This is true. But we're suppose to control it, not let it control us. Sasuke, this boy I hold in my arms is the boy you left all those years ago. He's alone. He's afraid. You need to find him again."  
"Mother, he killed you. He killed you all. He has to pay."  
"Sasuke, my son. I love you dearly, but you can't follow this path. It will destroy you."  
"Mother-"  
"Listen to me. If you follow this path, you will dive into a sea of despair that you can never swim out. And when that happens, not even I can save you."  
Sasuke listened to his mother, and with each passing word, he felt fear creep into his chest. For the first time in a long time, he actual felt true fear. He hadn't felt this way since…  
Mikoto, still holding the small boy, walked forward towards Sasuke. Sasuke almost felt a twinge of panic. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on or why he was having this dream. He wasn't sure if something would happen when his mother reached him. He didn't like how her arm raised up and reached for him. But when she did, she softly touched his cheek. With her touch, Sasuke's anxiety disappeared. He felt calm again. In fact, he actually felt a soothing feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.  
"I've been needing to tell you this for a long time, Sasuke." Mikoto told him. "I've watched you turn into this shell of darkness you've become, and I couldn't do anything about it."  
"W-Why are you here then?" Sasuke asked her. Mikoto told him, "Hinata. You're curious to what she's hiding?"  
Sasuke's thoughts went back to Hinata. Was this something she planted in his head? Was all that meditating just to bait him in?  
"Listen to me." Mikoto told him. "She has the power that no one else has. She has the power to communicate with those who have moved on to the Netherworld of the Force."  
"And she called you?"  
"No, I found her. And I'm glad I did because she vesseled me here. She brought me back to my little boy. Please Sasuke, don't hurt her."  
"I really wasn't thinking about it."  
"Yes you are. Sasuke, I can hear and feel your thoughts. Please, she's an innocent. She's pure. And I begged her to take me to you. Why else do you think she's been sitting in that one spot all these days?"  
"She was…She was communicating with you?" Sasuke was in shock now. He never thought in a million years that that was what was going on.  
"Sasuke, you need her."  
Wait, what? Why on earth did she just say that?  
"She can guide you back to the Uchiha path."  
"Mother, do you realize what you're saying? She's not even an Uchiha."  
"I know, but she's attuned to the Light Side. Her training and her abilities will guide you."  
"Mother, how do I know this is all real? How do I know she didn't plant this in my head? She could be using you to try to trick me into helping her escape."  
"Because, I begged her to help you."  
Mikoto looked down at the boy she was still holding. The boy took small glances back up at Sasuke. He was still afraid of him.  
"I need her to bring this boy back." She looked back up at Sasuke and said, "And she agreed. She wants to help you, Sasuke."  
"I can't be helped, mother." Sasuke's tone turned to anger. "I must avenge you. I must avenge everyone."  
Mikoto hung her head down, giving a defeated sigh. She begged, "Please Sasuke. There's more to the story that you don't know."

What?

What did she mean by that?

She looked back up and said, "I must go now."

"Wait!"

"Remember everything I said."

"Mother wait!"

"I love you."

"Don't leave me! Not again!"

"I will always be with you."

"MOM!"

Sasuke shot up with a scream. He looked around and saw that he was back in his room. He tried to catch his breath as he calmed down. He was completely covered in sweat. He couldn't stop thinking about his mother. All her words. What did she mean by "more to the story"? Was this a ploy by Hinata to try and trick him?

He just didn't know what to think anymore.


	6. Promises

Seeker droids flew above the training grounds as they scanned the area. Down below, Naruto was hiding in the trees as he waited for his moment to strike. When one close to him turned around, he drew his dual blaster pistols and fired on it. He hit it three times as it tumbled to the ground with a loud bang. The other droids heard the explosion and turned towards its direction. Naruto tried to run for cover, but they had him in their sights. The only thing he could do was dodge their blaster bolts.  
He then ran behind a tree and started firing at them from behind his cover. He got a few lucky shots in and got a few, but there were still three more, and they were closing in on him. He then dropped a smoke bomb and took off for the brush to the left of him. The droids couldn't see him past the smoke, so he had a clean get away. This gave him the opportunity to get one. It got the attention of the last two and they rushed for the bush he was hiding in.  
Then a second blaster entered the fight and took them down.  
"Huh? What the hell?" Naruto shouted through his helmet. He then noticed Sakura standing not far from where he was hiding, in full armor and holding her rifle. Naruto stood and complained, "Sakura, I almost had them!" Sakura chuckled and said, "Sorry, but I can't let you have all the fun!"  
They both slipped their helmets off and Naruto climbed out of the brush. Sakura said to him, "I can't believe how much fast you've become, Naruto. I mean, thirteen seek droids in ten minutes? I mean, not even Kakashi-sensei can move as fast!" Naruto blushed, rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled, "Oh, it's nothing."  
"'It's nothing'? Naruto, do you realize what this mean?" Sakura asked him in shock. "You've become one of the best Mandalorians in the entire village! You just set a new record!"  
"Sakura, it's really nothing."  
Sakura was baffled by Naruto's modesty. In the past, he'd be gloating like crazy, but now he was acting like breaking the record was nothing. The only person who could beat the original record, which was ten seeker droids in twenty minutes, was Jiraiya, who took down thirteen in seventeen minutes. Naruto just took down more than that in ten minutes.  
She sighed and said, "What happened to you, Naruto?"  
"W-What do you mean?"  
"I remember the little boy who would gloat over the smallest accomplishment like it was a badge of honor. The boy who always went head over heels when he would learn how to fire a new blaster."  
"Sakura, people change."  
She then saw it. That look in his eyes…despair.  
"Naruto, what's wrong?" She had to know.  
Naruto didn't say anything at first, he only looked away. He didn't know what to tell her, but he knew he couldn't lie to her.  
"Its…its complicated, Sakura." he told her. She wasn't convinced, "Naruto, were teammates. You're my best friend. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Anything."  
Naruto paused, but he caved in, "Sakura, how can I be the best Mandalorian in the village when I keep losing people?" He looked back up at her, "I let Sasuke go, and now I let him take Hinata and we can't touch them."  
What that what it was? Was he beating himself up over all that? Why can't he just learn that there are some things that are beyond his control? That was one of the lessons Iruka-sensei drilled into them when they were younger. He shouldn't beat himself over all that. She too missed Sasuke and she was worried about Hinata, but she trusted Tsunade to figure out a plan to save her.

Then, it finally hit her.

"I'll bring back Sasuke, Sakura! That a promise of a lifetime!"

Was that it?

Suddenly, Sakura felt a twinge of guilt in her chest. She didn't realize how much she affected him with that promise. How selfish could she have been?  
"Naruto, is this about that promise?"  
Naruto couldn't say anything. He only looked at her, looking like he wanted to cry. He then dropped his helmet. And even though he wanted to, Sakura let her tears fall. She too dropped her helmet and threw he arms around him.  
"Naruto, this is all my fault!" she sobbed. "I shouldn't have put this burden on you! I'm so, so sorry! We'll both bring him home! This is my promise!"  
He didn't hesitate to hold her tightly, then he finally began to cry. They both stood there, letting three years of fear, sorrow and frustration out.

* * *

Sasuke stormed down to the dungeon, his cloak flying in the air. He reached Hinata's cell, observing her figure sitting in the middle of the room facing away from him, as usual. He deactivated the ray-shield door and reach out for her. She then gasped as he tried to choke her. She then began to levitate in the air and turned to face him.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"I-I only did w-what your mother asked me to do!" she begged through he gasps. He told her, "You know nothing about me! You know nothing about my clan! Don't you dare try to use them as a means for escape!"  
"Please! I didn't!"  
"Why should I believe you?!"  
"Because she's not the only one!"  
He let her go and her form fell to the ground. He gasped and choked for air. He only stared down at her in anger. She looked up at him and said between gasps, "There…is…someone e-else who wants to speak with you."  
"Yeah? Who?"  
"He…He never told me his name. I do know that-that he's from b-before the Rise of the Empire."  
What?  
"That was thousands of years ago! Who would even knows about me from all those years ago?"  
"W-why don't you ask him?" She then nodded at something standing behind him. He turned and someone appear before him. It was a spirit of the Force. He learned about them a long time ago. Someone who has died and has the ability returned from the Netherworld would appear with a bluish glow about them. This one was a Jedi Knight who had a goatee and long brown hair.

" _Greetings, Sasuke_." the Knight said to him. " _I'm Qui-Gon Jinn_."


	7. The history of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha

" _Greetings, Sasuke. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn_."

Sasuke couldn't believe it! Before him stood the spirit of someone who lived ten thousand years ago, the time of the Clone Wars, the Fall of the Republic, Rise of the Empire, and the Great Jedi purge! Sasuke had only heard legends, but he never thought in a million years that someone from that time era, much less Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Q-Qui-Gon?" Sasuke stuttered in astonishment. "What could you ever possibly want with me?"  
" _A chance to help you._ " Qui-Gon told him. " _Sasuke, do you know the tale of how the Uchiha clan was formed?_ "  
Unfortunately, the origin of the Uchiha was lost in the thousands of years in the history of Mandalore. Sasuke tried his best to look for the story, but he couldn't. Naturally, his only reaction was to timidly shake his head no. Qui-Gon smiled and illuminated the tale, " _In order to go back to the beginning of the Uchiha clan, we must first look into the history of another clan._ "  
"What clan?" Sasuke asked. Qui-Gon looked down at Hinata. Sasuke immediately knew that Qui-Gon was talking about the Hyuuga clan. But, what did they have to do with the Uchiha?  
" _Many millennia, while Mandalore was in the Great Resurgence, a young Jedi who was cast out of the Jedi Order came to Mandalore. He came to the newly formed Village Hidden in the Leaves where he met a young woman and fell in love with her. He took her as his bride and they bore many children. However, the Force was strong in all of their children. So strong, that it altered their appearances. Most notably, in their eyes._ "

The Byakugan!

" _It was a sign that the Light Side of the Force had specifically chosen this clan to start a new bloodline unlike the Jedi. The entire clan is now a physical manifestation of the Light._  
" _But this is where the Uchiha come in. A few centuries after the Hyuuga clan began, another Jedi came to Mandalore, but this one was strong in the Dark Side. His name was Dantelis Uchiha He was trained in the ways of the Sith, but denied their dogmas, calling them 'selfish' and 'insulting to the Force as a whole'. He fled to the Leaf Village, where he hoped that the Hyuuga would take him in. They refused, but one took pity on him. A young sage name Shaktira Hyuuga. Shaktira looked upon Dantelis as a person, not someone trained in the Dark Side. She gave him shelter, fed him, tended to him while he was ill. Her purity took Dantelis. He fell in love with her, and she with him. The two secretly married, but the Hyuuga clan shortly found out when she was with child. The clan exiled her and Shaktira and Dantelis were on their own."_  
 _"When she gave birth, the first thing they noticed was their child's black eyes. They didn't fear it, for they knew the Force would grow stronger in their new born son. They named him Madara. As he grew, Madara became more and more powerful. It wasn't until his twelfth year that they began to notice that his power came more from the Dark Side. His mother feared for him, so she taught him how to take control of the Dark Side. It was also at this time that the physical attributes to the Force would begin to show. Madara's eyes turned from black to red with the ring and marks known as the Sharingan. As he grew and took more and more control of the Dark Side, the Sharingan evolved and changed with each level of power to the highest, Rinnegan. This was the sign that he had complete control of the Dark Side._  
 _"At this time, he became the most powerful Force user in the Village, and he became the most dangerous man in the world. He ignored his mother's wishes and let the Dark Side consume him._ "  
"What happened to him?" Hinata asked.  
" _His father, his brother Akira, and his sister Mira killed him._ "  
"How?" Sasuke demanded.  
" _By using the Dark Side against him. They were all strong in the Dark Side, so they use a technique called Infinite Tsukuyomi to trap and bind him. With him bound and unaware of what happened, they were able to kill him by drawing his life energy from his body. It was his siblings that would go on and create the Uchiha clan and made sure that anyone in the Uchiha clan would not let the Dark Side consume them like it did their brother. Their parents died together in their sleep, happy that their two surviving children perfected the clan._ "  
"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked. Qui-Gon smirked and said, " _Because you're going down the same dangerous path as Madara, and that's not your destiny._ "  
"What do you know about destiny?!" Sasuke shouted. "What about the destiny you failed to stop?! What about your failure with Skywalker?! He destroyed the Jedi with Palpatine and left it in darkness for over twenty years! It was his son that brought the Jedi back, but the Sith still exists! You know nothing of destiny!"  
Qui-Gon only looked at Sasuke, not saying a word. Hinata, however, was stunned by Sasuke's sudden outburst. She asked him, "Sasuke, why are you so upset?"  
"Why? Why?! I'll tell you why! I'm tired of people trying to bring me down the weakest path! I need the power of the Sith to avenge my clan! I will not stop until Itachi's dead! Nothing will stop me! Not you!" He turned to Qui-Gon and spat, "And certainly not you!"  
" _And what of your mother?_ " Qui-Gon asked him. " _What of the boy she loved? The one she held in her arms? The one who she always wanted the best for? The one she loved so much that she gave her own life for?_ "  
Those last words took Sasuke's breath away. What did he mean "gave her own life"?  
" _Sasuke, you're right about how I failed Anakin, but I won't fail you. You two are similar in almost every way. That's what drew me to you. And like Anakin, you can be saved_."  
"Please, Sasuke." Hinata pleaded. "You've hurt your friends. You hurt Naruto."  
"Is that all you can think about?" Sasuke growled at her. "You always dote on that stupid, stupid idiot!"  
"Sasuke, he's your friend and he cares about you."  
"And you think trying to grovel and plead me to go back would make him fall in love with you? He barely even knows you exists! He loves that stupid weak tramp so much that he probably wouldn't even give you the time of day!"  
" _Sasuke, that's enough!_ " Qui-Gon shouted, trying to stop Sasuke from going further. However, damage was already done to Hinata. Sasuke's words caused her to tear in pain. Qui-Gon only looked at her, giving her a look that signified that he was sorry for not stopping Sasuke sooner. He turned back to Sasuke and said, " _She wants to help you, and you need her._ "  
Sasuke, still angry and glaring down at Hinata, asked, "And why is that?"  
" _Because, she can teach you how to take control of the Dark Side the way Mira and Akira took control. With this, you can be able to fully revive the Uchiha clan the way Dantelis and Shaktira did. You can bring the Uchiha pride back with much more to bring._ "  
Sasuke began to calm down as he looked down at the crying girl before him. The sight of her sniveling made her sick. Never before had he seen such a pathetic excuse of a Force user. This was the one who was suppose to help him? Pathetic.

" **Don't you talk about her like that! And don't you dare insult her like that again!** "

What was that? That voice shouted in Sasuke's head in such anger that Sasuke almost twitched at it. He had never heard the voice before, but it almost seemed familiar.

" _So it's begun._ " Qui-Gon said. Hinata and Sasuke looked at him, confused. He took a breath and said, " _I must go now, but I shall return. Sasuke, heed my words._ " With that he vanished.  
Sasuke, still thinking about the voice, turned to glance at Hinata, but then activated the shield to her cell and stormed off. Hinata, still hurt from what Sasuke said to her, tried to calm down. But it was her turn to receive a voice in her head. This was the soothing voice of a woman who said to her,

" **His anger was a sign of the Dark Side's control over him. You can bring him back to the way he was. Back to the boy you once knew all those years ago.** "


	8. Hinata shows Sasuke the way

It has been two days since the events in Hinata's cell. Sasuke was training his saber skills with the training droids Orochimaru had laying around. His thoughts drove him to fight harder against the droids. He kept thinking about Qui-Gon's words, about Hinata's groveling, and that strange voice in his head. He still couldn't figure out who it was, but he still swore it sounded familiar. It was bothering him too much that at times he nearly lost concentration in his training. He was nearly hit by a blaster bolt, but he recovered and sliced the droid in half.

" _Is that you losing control, Sasuke?_ "

That was Qui-Gon's voice. Why was he bothering him?

" _You're losing control because you can't harness the power of the Force. You need to take control._ "

"Leave me alone." Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he swung at two droids.

" _Take control. Act on instinct and not on emotion._ "

Sasuke tried to ignore him, but Qui-Gon's rhetoric was drilling into his head.

" _Your anger is getting the best of you. If you wish to face Itachi, you need to clear your head of all anger and think clearly._ "

Sasuke was beginning to lose it. He was reaching a boiling point and he felt his anger reach its peak. He slammed his hand on the ground and a wave blew from his palm. The wave hit several droids and they were sent flying. He deactivated his lightsaber and threw it at a tree. The grabbed the sides of his head and screamed, "Get out of my head!"

" _Sasuke, the Dark Side will torture you if you don't take control. If you want me to leave, then turn to Hinata. She will help you._ "

"Fine! I'll give in! Just leave me be!"

" _Good Sasuke. Remember, if you need anything, I shall be here for you. And remember, the Force will be with you, always._ "

If he needed anything? Highly unlikely. However, since he was certain that Qui-Gon might be watching him, he had no choice but to consult Hinata. What could he possibly learn from her, a Light user? The Dark Side of the Force ran through his veins, the Light wouldn't effect him in any way.

* * *

"Leave." Sasuke demanded the guard. The guard left the dungeon and Sasuke closed and locked the gate behind him. He walked down to Hinata's cell, and, just as he expected, Hinata was sitting in her lotus position. However, when he deactivated the shield, she turned her head to him.  
"Are you ready?" she asked him. He said nothing, only walked inside the cell. She shifted herself around to face him. She motioned him to sit in the asana. He complied, still annoyed though. She took a deep breath and said, "W-While the Hyuuga gain their strength from the Light Side of the Force, the Uchiha get theirs from t-the Dark. You must harness that power."  
"How?" Sasuke asked. She told him, "Acknowledge it. The power of the Force, whether Light or Dark. Then feel it flow through you." She then closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She released and Sasuke felt her energy surge. He tried to figure out how to copy that. He thought about what she said. Acknowledge the power of the Force? Well, he was an Uchiha, the Force was a part of his life so it was easy acknowledge it. Feeling it was something different. He spent the past few years letting the Dark Side consume him and use it as a weapon.  
Then, he had a recollection of his early training as a child. His father once told him, "The Force is not only the weapon of the Uchiha, but it's our ultimate ally. It's energy surrounds and binds us. You must feel in in yourself as well as around you."  
Sasuke then focused his concentration on his own body. He tried to concentrate, but it was difficult. He thought he wasn't able to get the hold of it.

 **Concentrate.**

There was that voice again. Who was it? Why was it constantly coming back to him? But he needed to listen to it. He tried to concentrate hard, when he felt it. It felt like ice water running through his arms, his legs, in every inch of his body. He took a breath and released it.

That's when he felt it. Saw it, a black aura clinging to him. It was the Dark Side.

It was clinging to him like a parasite. He also felt it draining him, of what he didn't know. However, the thought that something was trying to drain him of something made him mad. How dare it try to leech off him. He wasn't going to stand for it. He focused his energy on the parasite and he tried to absorb it into his body. It fought back, but he was determined to take control of it. Slowly, it began to sink into his body. The black aura flailed as he let it sink into his chest. As it sunk, he felt it enter his heart and spread through his veins. For too long he let this parasite use him like a puppet, this time it was his turn to take control. When he realized that, the aura entered his body completely.  
Sasuke felt a surge of energy run through him. He had never felt anything like this before. It was then he felt the Force energy in the world around him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was a part of the very essence of the world. He felt the trees around the village, the water of the great oceans, the earth under the prison he was in, even Hinata's energy.  
Hinata then told him, "Now, you must let it flow through you. Take a moment and let the aura run free through you and feel at peace." Sasuke reluctantly agreed. He closed his eye and let the aura he just absorbed flow through his body.

However, unbeknownst to the two of them, they were being watched.

* * *

On the Mandalorian moon of Concordia, Death Watch had made a base camp in one of the abandoned mines. It wasn't hard to recognize the Death Watch, their attire was all black. Their suits, armor, cloaks, all black. The only color on them was the red cloud on their cloaks.  
One Death Watch member stood on the edge of the cliff near their camp. He look up to the sky, observing the planet.

"So, you finally got control, little brother."

* * *

A/N: I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda disappointed on how this chapter came out. I might rewrite this, but I'm actually kinda in a hurry to finish the story. It's far from over, but if I take to long with a story, I'll either work for many years on it, or never finish it. I don't want to rush it, but I don't want to take my time either. One day at a time I suppose.


	9. Qui-Gon's council

Sasuke Uchiha

Sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, one of a few people in the Mandalore System who can harness the power of the Dark Side of the Force. A young man who, at the age of merely 15, is wanted by many villages and has slaughtered many bounty hunters that came after him, and only left one alive to send a warning to the rest. Pillaged hordes of bandits, beheaded many of his own troops for cowardice.

But now, that's all gone.

He doesn't regret what he has done. In fact, he's proud of it. But before, that's all he wanted to do. All he wanted was to pillage and destroy. He still had the thought of his vengeance in the back of his head, but it wasn't as strong as it was before. During his training, he became more and more blood thirsty. His ambition faded away to a small dim light. The only thing good about all the terror he constructed to create his legacy in the entire Outer Rim territories was that he became stronger.

But now, he had none of that. All he wants is revenge. No more senseless killing, no more torture, no more fear. All he wants is to avenge his clan. What he couldn't understand was why this happened all of a sudden.

Then he thought about before he came to Orochimaru. He thought about the time with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi, all the missions and all the events around that time. He hated to admit, really hated to admit, but he kind of missed it. He thought about all the times he and Naruto goofed around, all the times he tried to evade Sakura, and he started miss it. And, he had to admit to himself, Naruto proved himself when he faced him. Naruto, who had no training in Force, only had his weapons and brute strength, and he still nearly beat Sasuke. Sasuke may have had the upper hand, but he had to admire Naruto for holding his own.

It was at this point that Sasuke felt that familiar presence.

"Qui-Gon." he murmured. He was standing atop the platform of one of Orochimaru's labs. He was contemplating all that had just happened with Hinata in the dungeons. As he was thinking, he was hoping that Qui-Gon would come to him. And sure enough, he did.

Sasuke turned to the entry way of the platform and watch Qui-Gon walk out. Sasuke asked him, "Is this what it's like? To feel the Force run through you?"

"What does it feel like to you, Sasuke?" Qui-Gon asked him. Sasuke took a moment before answering, "It feels…natural. Like this is the way it was suppose to be. Tell me Qui-Gon, why does the Dark Side of the Force effect the Sith differently than that of the Uchiha?"

"The Sith are trained to use the Dark Side as a weapon. Like the Hyuuga are the physical manifestation of the Light, the Uchiha are obviously the manifestation of the Dark. The Uchiha are born with the Dark Side."

"But I feel different now that the Dark Side is within me. Before, I was a ravaging lunatic. Now, I think back on all of it and, I am a bit embarrassed, but I know I became stronger because of it. But I don't have the urge to kill anymore. What's the point?"

"When Shaktira trained Mira and Akira, she taught them how to harness the Dark Side the way a Hyuuga or a Jedi would harness the Light. Dantelis and Shaktira's children all were born with the power of the Dark Side. Dantelis taught them how to use it, while allowing Shaktira to show them how to control it."

"So the early Uchiha were trained to become Dark Jedi, not Sith?"

"You forget Sasuke," Qui-Gon said, as he sat down on a bench. "Dantelis denied the Sith. He was taught by a Sith lord, but he felt the Sith used the Dark Side foolishly. He said, 'Such power, and the Sith use it for selfish reasons'. Dark Jedi were mostly loners in the old day of the Republic. Dantelis was the last one."

"And he passed it onto his children." Sasuke sat down next to him.

"And now, now that the Uchiha clan has been massacred, it's time someone like Dantelis finished what he started. Which is why he chose you."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked him.

"You're curious of the voice in your head. The one who shouted at you when you belittled Hinata. The one who aided you to take control of the Dark Side."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Qui-Gon was aware of the voice in Sasuke's head. He wasn't all concerned about how he knew, all he knew was that he wanted answers.

"That voice is Dantelis himself."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Is it at all possible that Dantelis Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan, was communicating with him? He must hear more!

"Dantelis had returned from the Netherworld the night of the Uchiha massacre. When he saw that the Dark Side grew inside you that night when you saw your family, he knew that it would be you that would take control of the clan."

"But…But why am I only hearing him only a few times?" Sasuke asked. "Why can't he manifest like you?"

"Because he wishes to only communicate with you when needed. He believes that if he were to fully manifest, that you would solely depend on him and not yourself."

Sasuke was inclined to believe that could be true as well.

"He only communicates with you when he feels as necessary."

"Then why did he scold me when I belittled Hinata?"

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at that question. Sasuke didn't like that smile. This whole time, Qui-Gon knew something else about Hinata. Qui-Gon told Sasuke, "Because, just like Dantelis returned that night, so did Shaktira."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked. "And why would she come back?"

"Because, Sasuke, she returned to the one who is just like her, just like you are just like Dantelis. She returned to the one who would help you not only help you regain control of the Dark Side," Sasuke didn't like where this was going. "but also help you revive the Uchiha clan."

"What?!" Sasuke shot up. He couldn't believe what he just heard, that Shaktira chose Hinata to be the one to help him restore his clan! Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"I understand your confusion, Sasuke. But understand, she is the one."

"This is ridiculous! That's impossible!" Sasuke shouted. "She never even looked at me the way the other girls at the village did! She has feelings for Naruto!"

"And yet, the boy doesn't return them." Qui-Gon told him, trying to assure Sasuke of the situation. "Her feelings for him still linger, but Shaktira has been try to council her. Hinata's feelings for the boy are slowly dying, knowing that he has chosen another."

Sasuke still wasn't convinced, "You can't just simply expect us to get together like that. Most of the time, I nearly killed her. We haven't even had a formal conversation."

"You truly don't remember, do you?" Qui-Gon asked, a look of concern on his face. Sasuke didn't understand that statement. Remember what? Qui-Gon sighed and slowly shook his head. He looked back at Sasuke and said, "There are memories buried deep in you mind, long forgotten. You need to find them. They will save you two."

Qui-Gon quickly looked towards the door and said, "You must hurry. Hinata's in danger." Then he quickly faded away.

Sasuke tried to stop him, but Qui-Gon vanished before he could. What did he mean Hinata was in danger? Should he even concern him with her? Hinata may be the one that was chosen to restore the clan with him, but should he take any consideration to what could happen to her? He didn't even know her that well.

However, with all the strange events at this point, he should go to her. She helped him take back control of the Dark Side, he owed her for that…even if he hated to admit to it. He dashed through the door and ran for the dungeon.


	10. Sasuke vs Kabuto

"Are you certain about this, my lord?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru, who was perched on his throne.

"Yes, I am." Orochimaru sternly proclaimed. "She's turned him against us in a single stroke. She must be eradicated."

"With all due respect, my lord, but if we kill her and the Leaf find out, they'll come after us."

"Spare me your thoughts on the matter, Kabuto. They are of little concern."

Kabuto bowed and apologized. He then turned and left the throne room.

Orochimaru sat and contemplated what he saw on the surveillance footage from the dungeon. He watched as Hinata instructed Sasuke to take control of the Dark Side, thus ruining everything he had worked for. Obviously, Orochimaru was not happy. His prized student was now back to the way he was before he came to his master. Orochimaru thought that Sasuke was weak, so he tried his best to turn him into the ultimate killing machine. But now, he sensed that the Sasuke he molded is now gone, back to the coward who came to him three years ago.

And it was all because of her.

He thought abducting a member of the Hyuuga clan would be the ultimate plan to keep the Leaf Village from hunting them down. But, it all backfired on him. Sasuke became obsessed with her, she was doing who knows what why meditating, and she turned his student back to the person he tried to destroy.

She must die.

* * *

"I do miss him, but is it at all possible that we can at the very least rekindle our friendship?" Hinata asked out loud, her eyes closed as she sat in her asana. The voice she was receiving, the spirit of Shaktira Uchiha, answered her, "It is your destiny. You are the one who the Force chose to bring the Uchiha back and help Sasuke bring balance to the Force here on Mandalore again."

"But why? We haven't spoken in many years, not since we were six."

"The boy you knew is now back, and you saved him."

Hinata was still skeptical of it though. It wasn't like they could turn their feelings off and on at will. Though she remembers Sasuke fondly as a child, the one she knew is now gone. He might not be the one who she knew a few days ago, but he was still bound to his path of revenge, and that was something she could fix. Plus, though for the past three years while Shaktira began to council Hinata about trying to help Sasuke, her feelings for Naruto still lingered.

That's when Hinata said, "I understand Naruto won't choose me, but Sasuke's different. He's not like Naruto."

"No, he's not. But he will chose you, even if he doesn't want to admit it. That's the stubbornness of the Uchiha."

Shaktira then said, "He will prove that he'll chose you now. He will also need your help again. Good luck, Hinata."

Hinata was left confused by Shaktira's immediate departure, until she felt Kabuto approach her cell. She stood and turned to face, not saying anything to him. He deactivated her cell ray shield and said, "I'm afraid you are no longer welcomed here." He activated one of the blades to his staff saber. Hinata looked at the blade, thinking that he was going to kill her.

"What do you think you're doing, Kabuto?"

Kabuto immediately turned to face the voice that entered the dungeon. Hinata, almost fearful of Kabuto, quickly calmed at the voice. It was Sasuke.

Kabuto deactivated his blade and said, "Lord Orochimaru ordered the Hyuuga girl to be terminated."

Sasuke drew his hilt and said, "I can't let you do that."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kabuto demanded. He turned the shield to Hinata's cell back on and began to stalk Sasuke. Sasuke, not wanting to be distracted, focused on the guard and shoved him into the wall head first, killing him. When the guard's body hit the ground, Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eye Hinata's lightsaber roll from the guard's belt. He was unaware that Orochimaru ordered Hinata's lightsaber to be kept.

Sasuke turned his focus on Kabuto and slowly walked to him. He said to Kabuto, "You want to kill her? You'll have to go through me."

Hinata heard Sasuke's word, and her heart skipped a beat. Is this what Shaktira meant when she said that Sasuke would choose her? Was this a sign that he was going to protect her? It must be true, the old Sasuke is back.

Sasuke activated his blade, followed by Kabuto activated both of his. Sasuke charged him and the two engaged in a fierce duel. Being two of Orochimaru's prized students, the two were evenly matched in saber skills.

Hinata knew she needed to help Sasuke, so she focused on the control panel of the cell. He focused her energy into the electronics. That's when smoke and sparks began to bellow from the panel.

Sasuke and Kabuto fought to the brink where smoke almost came from their blades from the constant swift strikes. Sasuke found an opening in Kabuto's defense and cut his staff saber in half. He then kick Kabuto to the ground.

Sasuke leaped over Kabuto and Kabuto tried to strike him in mid air. When Sasuke blocked the strike and landed, Kabuto swiftly leaped up to his feet and ran to get space from his opponent. Sasuke swung his blade to stop Kabuto, only clipping Kabuto's cloak. Sasuke chased him until Kabuto turned and blocked all of Sasuke's strikes. Kabuto kicked Sasuke in the face and Sasuke flipped backwards. He quickly got to his feet and continued his duel. The two maneuvered around and Sasuke brought his blade down onto Kabuto's. Kabuto forced him of and threw his hand in Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt himself get thrown back. When he was thrown back, he hit his head on the wall behind him, knocking him out.

Kabuto twirled his blade and said, "You stupid, weak coward. Once the girl's gone, then you'll see."

He turned and was greeted with a swift lightsaber swing through his abdomen. It was Hinata, she escaped her cell and got her lightsaber. Kabuto grunted when the blade swung through him. He fell to the ground and split in two. Hinata looked down at the body, almost feeling guilty that she took another life. She did know that she did it to save her own life, but the feeling was still there.

She then turned her attention to Sasuke, who she had to admire for coming to save her. She had to get him out of there. She clipped both her and his lightsaber to her belt and flung his arm over her should and began to carry him to the end of the dungeon hall. She then remember the gate to the dungeon and focused on closing it. She then looked at the wall in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wall then began to peel outwards, leading to the outside. When she opened her eyes, she used all her strength to carry Sasuke into the forest, leading them both to freedom. There were sounds of guards shouting over the alarms, but Hinata was powerful enough to hide her and Sasuke's energy so they could escape.


	11. Memories

Orochimaru's hand slowly closed in a tightening grip. Behind him were at least half of his entire army, choking to death. His face, however, was calm as the gasping soldiers begged for air. Before him was the body of his student, cut clean in two by the very girl he wanted dead. He then let his grip go, most of the men gasping and gagging for air. The rest, however, fell dead to the ground. He turned to the ones still alive and said, "Now, I can tell you right here and right now; I will not tolerate failure again."  
He turned to Kabuto's body and said, "One of my prized students is dead, my other one is missing. The girl is responsible for both situations. Find her, kill her, and bring him back alive."  
The remainder of the soldiers staggered out of the throne room. The last one to leave stopped dead in his tracks. Orochimaru hand him in his grip. He lifted the soldier off the ground and began to throw him around like a rag doll, slaming him into the walls and the floor until his neck snapped. Orochimaru sat on his throne and sighed, "There, I let out some steam."

* * *

Hinata rested in a cave far from Orochimaru. She rested Sasuke on a bed of moss so he could rest comfortably. She had her hand on his head, trying to heal him and trying to keep him asleep. She wanted to keep him resting.  
She also had to pat herself on the back for getting to the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Mist with carrying Sasuke over her shoulder and giving her all in dashing through the countries from the Sound Village to the Mist Village. That sprint took her two hours to get to the village. When she began to tired out, she found the cave for them to hide. She used what was left of her energy to heal Sasuke. With this pride she felt for herself, a part of her said, "I'd make a great Uchiha."  
That's when it hit her; she was chosen to be his bride. Despite him saving her only a few hours ago, she still couldn't believe that it was her that the ancestors of the Uchiha clan picked to help recreate the clan. But why, though? The two of them haven't talked in many years.  
Maybe, this is why she was so powerful. Her attunement to the Force was greater than any Hyuuga in the village, and she didn't know how. Her power came to her naturally…just like Shaktira.  
And Sasuke, though he's not quite there, is very powerful in the Dark Side. He even used the Dark Side to create lightning at his finger tips. He's almost like Dantelis.

Maybe that's why they are the way they are.

The Uchiha clan is in peril, and the two of them are almost like Dantelis and Shaktira. Maybe it's destiny's way of try to recreate history. But still… "Why us?"

* * *

 _Who is that crying?_

 _Sasuke franticly looked about, trying to find the source of the crying. He ran through the forest and got closer and closer. That's when he saw her, a little girl crying in the flowery meadow. Sasuke couldn't help but look at her curiously._  
 _"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked her. Surprised, the little girl looked up at Sasuke, gasped at his sudden appearance. The first thing he noticed were her pure pearl eyes. She was a Hyuuga. Much to his father's dismay, Sasuke always found the Hyuuga eyes to be, for a lack of a better word, very pretty. But the little girl in front of him, with her highly adorable face, made them look even better._  
 _The girl wiped her eyes and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry. I-I'll leave."_  
 _"You're cute." Sasuke flat out told her. The girl looked up at him, then looked away, blushing madly._  
 _"I'm Sasuke." he introduced himself, flashing a bright smile to her. "What's your name?"_  
 _"M-my name's Hinata."_

* * *

 _Sasuke and Hinata sat next to a small creek. This was their secret meeting spot that they would come to every day and just be together. The two small children would come her and play in the creek, talk, or practice their newly developed Force abilities. On this day, Sasuke had something particular he wanted to show Hinata on this day._  
 _"Watch this, my brother showed me how to do this!" Sasuke proudly proclaimed. He picked up a grey stone from the creek bed and clamped it between his hands. Hinata watched his hands in anticipation. There was the sound of the stone crumbling in his hands. When he opened them up, he revealed that the once grey stone had turned into a small crystal lotus._  
 _"O-Oh, it's beautiful!" Hinata cheerfully gleamed. Sasuke handed it to her and said, "It's not as pretty as you though."_

* * *

 _Sasuke and Hinata met in the meadow where he first found her. The sun was starting to go down and fireflies began to light up the scene around them. Sasuke held both of Hinata's tiny hands in his and proclaimed, "Hinata, you're my best friend!"_  
 _"A-And your mine, S-Sasuke." Hinata smiled at him._  
 _"Let's make a promise!" Sasuke cheered. "When we're both old enough, lets get married!"_  
 _"O-Okay!"_  
 _The two of them then ran through the meadow, holding hands._

* * *

Sasuke gasped as he came too in a black abyss, surrounded by nothing but darkness. He tried to make sense of what was going on. More importantly, why did he have those visions.

"Now do you remember, Sasuke?"

Qui-Gon appeared behind him. Sasuke turned to face him, noticing that Qui-Gon was fully visible in front of him. There was no glow or aura about him, like Qui-Gon was actually physically with him.  
"What was that?" Sasuke asked him.  
"Those are your memories."  
Sasuke tried to think about what happened. He didn't remember any of those times, no promise to Hinata at all. How is any of that even possible? And if it weren't why can't he remember?  
"You blocked out all happy memories before the massacre." Qui-Gon told him. "You're so hell bend on revenge that you forgot all the happiness you had as a child. More importantly, you forgot the very first close relationship you ever had."  
Sasuke was still trying to process what he witnessed. That's when the memories started flooding back. He remembered all of the times he spent with Hinata. He remembered the time Hinata was crying because her father belittled her and he took her by the hand to play. He remembered when they ran through the woods just for fun. He remembered when he introduced her to his mother and brother. He remembered Itachi making fun of him for his crush on her.

But there was…that…moment.

That moment that when he thought about it, he felt nothing but the sting of guilt flow through him. That memory that will haunt him for so long. The memory of that moment he treasured the most before the fall of the Uchiha.

Hinata was his first kiss.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground, losing his balance from what had just transpired in his mind. The guilt, the want, the wishing that everything turned out differently, it all was to much for him.  
"It's not too late." Qui-Gon told him, kneeling down next to Sasuke. "You will overcome it all. You will grow stronger. And you will restore the Uchiha."  
Sasuke slowly looked up at Qui-Gon and asked him, "What do I need to do?"  
"You do what you need to do. You face your brother."


	12. Truth Be Told

"He needs to know, Tsunade." Jiraiya told the Hokage. Tsunade sat at her desk, her hands folded in front of her face, which was distorted in her nervous state. Her and Jiraiya were liberating over a touchy subject that they had both not discussed in many years. Their argument was interrupted by Shizune's hologram popping up from Tsunade's desk, "Lady Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura have arrived."  
"Very good, Shizune. Send them in." Tsunade said. She turned to Jiraiya, "We will discuss this matter at another time."  
Naruto and Sakura was escorted in Tsunade's office by Shizune, who was ordered away. Tsunade said to them, "I have very important information I feel I should share with you two."  
"What is it, granny?" Naruto asked impatiently. Tsunade took a deep breath and said, "We just got word that Otogakure has been compromised. It would seem that Hinata has escaped with Sasuke."  
Naruto and Sakura only stood in shock. They had no idea on what to think about all this. They tried their best to put what had just been said put together, but it was still odd to their ears. The fact that Hinata escaped was one thing, knowing that Oto was heavily guarded, but the idea that Sasuke went with her was absolutely mind numbing.  
"W-Where are they?" Sakura asked, still stunned. That was all she could think about. If they escaped, where are they?  
Tsunade sighed and said, "We don't know. They've disappeared."  
"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Naruto shouted. "We have to go find them now!"  
"And why do you suppose we look, brat?" Tsunade said, showing her anger. "Once they escaped, they completely vanished. They could be anywhere by now."  
"They could be in danger! Or worst, they could be dead!"  
"Naruto, you do realize that Hinata is a Hyuuga Knight and Sasuke is a Sith Lord! They don't go down easily!"  
"Naruto, she's right." Sakura interjected. "For all we know, they could be safe."  
"And what if Sasuke hurts Hinata?" Naruto turned to Sakura, calming his voice down. "Sasuke threatened to kill her. For all we know, he's probably killed her by now."  
"Come on Naruto, think!" Jiraiya said. "She's the best bargaining chip he's got. He won't kill her because she's his only means of survival."  
Naruto took in everything that was said and had to agree. With Hinata as his hostage, Sasuke could use her as a means of escape. But he was still worried about them, both of them.  
Jiraiya, clearing his throat, asked, "Sakura, could you wait outside?"  
Hesitant, Sakura only nodded and walked outside, glancing at Naruto, who watched her walk out.  
Tsunade looked up and Jiraiya and said, "Don't you dare!"  
"He has a right to know."  
"What…What's going on?" Naruto asked nervously. Jiraiya told him, "There's something else I want to discuss with you. We both do." He looked down at Tsunade, who forcefully looked away from him. He looked back at Naruto and said, "It's about your parents."

* * *

Hinata had found a small house on the outskirts of the Mist Village. She had propped Sasuke against the wall of the house and let him rest. She sat next to him on the porch, hoping she got them far enough for Orochimaru's men to lose them. That was rushing through her mind before she ultimately succumbed to exhaustion. She let herself drift off to sleep.  
The next morning, she woke to the sound of thumping on the wood of the porch. Someone was walking up to them. She opened her eye and adjusted her vision. When she did, she saw someone was standing in front of her. Their legs were what she saw first, then she slowly looked up, until she saw the barrel of a E-5 blaster. She wasn't concerned at all, mainly because she was the ammo cartridge was missing. Not only that, she looked at the face of the young man holding it.  
The young man looked to be around the same age as her and Sasuke, give or take a few years older perhaps. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes. He appeared lanky, but wasn't weak lanky. He was rather slim, but had muscles to show. He asked her, "Who the hell are you? What are you doing on my back porch."  
Hinata, still trying to wake up, had groaned, "P-Please forgive me. My friend is wounded and I need a place to rest for the night."  
The young man looked down at her for a moment, then looked over at Sasuke, who was still asleep, being left to sleep due to Hinata's technique while healing him the night before. The young man looked back at Hinata and lowered his weapon. He said to her, "Why don't you bring him inside?"  
He help Hinata up, who carried Sasuke with his arm over her shoulder. The young man threw Sasuke's other arm and helped carry him, to which Hinata thank him of course.  
Hinata entered the house, first noticing the fine smell of cinnamon buns, her favorite. She walked in and noticed baby toys scattered on the floor. She looked back at the young man, think that the toys belonged to his baby brother or a child he was watching.  
"Mikasa, get blankets!" the young man shouted. Hinata looked down the hall and saw a young woman, the same age as the man, walk out of a room and observed them. She turned and opened a closet and pulled out pillows and a blanket. The man had Hinata let Sasuke go and he softly placed him on the couch. The woman rushed over and placed the pillow under Sasuke's head and covered him in the blanket.  
Hinata looked down at Sasuke and noticed that his expression changed. Before he looked miserable, now he looked comfortable. She was thankful for these people to take them in and give him some comfort.  
The woman held out a cup of tea and told her, "Here, I just made it." Hinata bowed and thanked her. She took a sip of the warm tea, feeling relieved that she not only had something in her cramping stomach, but something warm. The woman offered her a chair and all three of them sat down at the table.  
"Breakfast will be ready in a moment." the woman told Hinata. "My name is Mikasa. This is my partner, Eren."  
"My name's Hinata. I can't thank you enough for taking us in."  
"I still want to know why you were out there." Eren said, not sounding outraged or anything, but was indeed curious. Hinata, however, didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell them that they just escape from a dangerous Sith Lord. They might kick them out, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Or they might think they were fugitives.  
"W-Well, I…we-we…are…lost." Hinata finally answered, trying to find a plausible excuse as she went along. "We were w-walking along when my friend s-slipped and hit his head."


	13. Family and Horror

"My-My parents?" This was like the moment of truth for Naruto. Could this be the moment when he finds out about his parents? If so, why was it hidden from him. He longed to learn about them and he was kept in the dark. Maybe now was the time he found out.  
"Naruto, this is something I've been wanting to tell you since I met you." Jiraiya told him, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "You're parents…You father is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."  
Those words hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He felt numb, with the only feeling of the tingling in his hands. The world around him was now melting away and he felt like he was in an island in the middle of an endless sea. All this time, he was the son of the Fourth Hokage, and nobody told him about it?  
"W-What?" he stuttered. "You mean…this whole…time…"  
"I'm afraid there's more, kid." Jiraiya told him. Naruto didn't know if he could take anymore.  
"Jiraiya, stop!" Tsunade shouted, slamming her fist down on the desk. Though it didn't faze Jiraiya, Naruto was slightly brought out of his trance due to her unexpected reaction. What could possibly much more traumatic than learning that your father, one of two people Naruto longed for in his life, is the Fourth Hokage?  
Jiraiya, ignoring Tsunade, continued, "You're father, he was…he was…" Tears began to roll down his eyes. "He was my son."  
Now Naruto felt nothing at all, not the isolation feeling, not the tingling, not a thing. This whole time, not only was his father the Fourth Hokage, but he was training with his grandfather! Was this all a dream? Was this really happening?  
Tsunade began to tear as well, but her sobs brought Naruto back once again. She also knew something.  
"And.." Naruto slightly sobbed. "And…you're my…my…"  
"Grandmother." Tsunade sobbed. She then bolted up from her chair, ran to Naruto, and held him tightly. She cried to him, "I am so, so sorry! All this time you were alone and we didn't do anything for you! We failed you!"  
Naruto didn't know what to think. All he knew was this, he knew they wouldn't lie about this. Jiraiya and Tsunade cared to much for him, he knew that. And their reactions were genuine, these aren't fake tears her felt against his cheek, the huffing breaths that caressed his ear, the way Tsunade was shaking.  
But did he hate them for not telling him? Did he resent them not telling him who his father was, or that they were his grandparents? Could he after all that Jiraiya taught him? Could he after all the support, love, and care that Tsunade gave him?

No.

He held Tsunade, much to her surprise. He only held her and let his tears flow with hers. He asked, "Why are you telling me now? Why didn't you say anything?"  
Jiraiya walked up to him, put his hand on his shoulder, and said, "Because I couldn't put you through anymore pain. You're my grandson, whether I like it or not."  
Naruto could only chuckle at that last statement. Naruto's chuckling made Tsunade chuckle too. She loved the sound of his chuckling in this depressing moment. It reminded her how much of a ray of hope he was. It reminded her why she came back to take her place as Hokage. It was all for him.  
She let him go and he asked them, "So, you're my grandparents? How did that happened?"  
"Uh, that's a story for another time, brat." Tsunade said, a slight tearful chuckle still in her voice. Naruto began to wipe his eyes, but both Jiraiya and Tsunade wiped them for him. He looked at them, the only blood he had, and he had them for so long. He was finally happy in this daunting moment.  
"Do you still intend on looking for Hinata and Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked up at him with a look on his face that said "You're kidding, right?". Jiraiya sighed and said, "Fine. C'mon, I have something that might help you." He then escorted Naruto to the door.  
"Naruto." Tsunade called to him. Naruto turned to face her. She said, "Just…be careful." Naruto then said the words she longed to hear from him for the longest time, "I'll be back, Granny. Love ya." He then exited with Jiraiya, leaving Tsunade alone in the office, letting more tears fall. This time, they were tears of joy.  
Outside the office, Sakura was waiting. When Naruto and Jiraiya exited, she called for Naruto. Jiraiya said he'd wait for him outside. Naruto walked up to Sakura and asked, "What's wrong, Sakura."  
Sakura looked at him for a moment and said, "Naruto, I heard everything."  
Naruto had a look of uncertainty. He still was struggling with the situation, even though he accepted Jiraiya and Tsunade as his grandparents. He didn't know what to tell Sakura about it though.  
Sakura stroked his arm and told him, "Naruto, you're the son of the Fourth Hokage. That's why the Death Watch have been after you. You can't go out there."  
Death Watch, he had almost forgotten them. But, he wasn't afraid of them. He was going to hunt down Sasuke and bring both him and Hinata home. And if he came across Death Watch along the way, he'll bring them down.  
The look on his face must have showed his determination because Sakura sighed in defeat. He looked down at her, smiled and said, "Come on. 'Grandpa' Jiraiya has something he wants to show me." Sakura chuckled Jiraiya's new nickname and they both left.

Jiraiya had a hidden hanger out near the training grounds that he kept a secret for many years. Naruto knew about it, but he never gave I much thought. He though Jiraiya must have all kinds of secret locations all over Mandalore, so one wasn't going to plague his mind.  
The three of them entered the secret door to the hanger, Jiraiya telling Naruto about what he had hidden, "This ship has been passed down through our family for generations. Each passing one adding something new to it."  
"How old is it, Commander?" Sakura asked.  
"About the time before the Clone Wars."  
"Hah, some old junker that's a relic of the Republic? No thanks!" Naruto mocked.  
"Mock all you want, but I'm telling ya, you'll love it." Jiraiya said to him, not taking the mockery at heart. "Not only that, but it'll shed some light on your family lineage."  
When they entered the main hanger bay, Naruto and Sakura stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw. In the center of the hanger was a large ship, but not just any ship. It was a Fire-Spray Pursuit Special.  
"I-Impossible!" Sakura gulped.  
"Is-Is that…?" Naruto muttered, shaking and tears of joy watering his eyes.  
"That's it is, kiddo." Jiraiya said proudly. "And she's all yours, Slave I."

* * *

Concord Dawn.

That name haunted Hinata. She had heard awful stories about Concord Dawn, hearing that it was a cursed planet since the time of the Old Republic. But the more recent ones were the ones that terrified her the most. She had heard stories of mercenaries landing on the planet only to never return. And Eren and Mikasa were from there.  
"All our lives, we have only ran in fear from everything Concord Dawn had to offer us." Eren said somberly. "We both lost our families. We were only children. I watched as my mother was eaten alive by a…a…a beast. Those…evil…heartless…mindless monsters."  
"Titans." Mikasa said, taking the story so Eren could calm down. He was beginning to breath heavily in anger.  
"We were part of the army to fight the Titans. We were the best, until…" Mikasa wiped her eyes. "The Titans were growing more and more in population. The entire human race on Concord Dawn was dying out fast."  
"What happened?" Hinata asked.  
"The pressure was on the army. We were being pushed harder and harder. Some of us…didn't like it."  
"One day, there was a mutiny." Eren said, calmed down. "Members of the army had turned on each other. Our squad try to run, but everyone but Mikasa and I were captured. We climbed the walls of our city, only to watch our friends…be executed."  
Hinata listened to the story, feeling nothing but pain in their voices. She couldn't even imagine the pain they had endured. She had heard stories about the Titans, but never even imagined the effect they had on Concord Dawn. But to hear that the people who were charged to protect the human race on Concord Dawn turned their backs on them, that was possibly even worst. She had to ask them, "B-But how did you escape?"  
Before they could answer, the sound of a baby crying called out from the back of the house. Mikasa was about to get up, but Eren stopped her, "I'll get her." He stood and walked to the back of the house.  
Mikasa continued to tell her tale, "The two of us had escaped into the forest. But, we didn't even get three miles when we were surrounded by Titans. We had no weapons, no means of fighting them. We thought we were dead, when they came.  
"There were flash and smoke bombs everywhere. The Titans were scared off by the sounds of the battleships that flew above. I don't think they ever saw a ship like that before, none of us have. Apparently someone sent out a strong enough S.O.S. that it reached Sundari. An entire battalion came and they saved us."  
"What happened? W-What about everyone else on Concord Dawn?"  
"Hinata, only Eren and I got off Concord Dawn. They went back to our city, only to find that the Titans got in. No one survived."  
Hinata felt a cold chill go down her spine. Of all of Concord Dawn, only Eren and Mikasa were the only ones to escape.  
"They took us away, brought us here to the Mist Village. We were so scared, afraid that they would turn us away. Instead, they took us in, clothed us, feed us, gave us shelter and work. After all that was done, the lost of our friends and family, these strangers from strange worlds took us in and took care of us."  
Hinata felt so happy for them. After all they endured, they were finally safe. She almost felt guilty coming to their door step because if Orochimaru were to find them, he would kill everyone. She knew that they were safe, but still…the possibility…  
"That was two years ago." Mikasa continued. "And after all that, all the terrible things we endured, all the evil we saw, all our friends long gone, we have something to live for."  
Hinata never noticed the sound of the baby crying stop. That's when she turned around and saw Eren with a small bundle in his arms. He said, "I don't know what it is about you, Hinata, but I feel I can trust you with this. Hinata, I want you to meet our daughter, April."

* * *

I have an artist rendition of the rescue from Concord Dawn on my deviantart. I wanted to post a link, but for some reason it won't let me. That's okay, fuck you too. Anywho, my dA account is the same name, BXVAce. If you wanna check it out, google and look for "Rescue from Concord Dawn".


	14. Hiatus

Hello everyone, it's your friendly neighborhood stalker here with an important message. With the holidays coming up, I've been trying to get myself ready for all that fun stuff that comes with it so I need to take a short hiatus with the stories that I've been writing. It won't be long, just until the holidays are over. Plus, with Star Wars: The Force Awakens coming out in a few days, it'll probably get my creative juices flowing and I might hop out of my hiatus early and work on The Avenger. But I have to admit, my Haunted story is rather difficult for me to write. I want to stray away from the romance that the Tales of Lilly Pines and Ken Tennyson had and make it more horror based. I'll try to work on that on my hiatus, but no promises. So, I do apologize for any inconvenience for the time, but I'll try to get working on it soon.

Peace out my brothers and sisters.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: First off, I'm know I'm breaking my hiatus for this chapter, but I saw the new Star Wars movie earlier and I had a brain blast to start working on this chapter because, even though I said this might be my last Naruto/Star Wars crossover, I'm might actually make a sequel. I mean, we still have a long ways to go till the end, but we'll get there. Also, a bit of spoiler for the movie so don't read if you haven't seen the movie yet. If you haven't, go see it. Like right now...why are you still here? Get off the fucking computer and go fucking see it! NOW! And when you've seen it, you may read...unless you've already seen it and you wish to continue, then go right ahead. Tanks

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it. After all this time, the knuckleheaded blonde boy she use to scold on a daily basis, punched and maim, was not only the son of the Fourth Hokage and the grandson of the Great Toad Sage, but was the descendent of Boba Fett, the greatest bounty hunter in history! The most recognized name in all of Mandalorian history! As she watched as Jirayia teach Naruto the controls of the Slave I, which was repainted black and orange just for Naruto, she just stood in awe. All this time, she was teamed of with the blood descendent of the man who helped reshape the Mandalorian warrior traditions.

"And I constantly beat him up."

"Did you say something, Sakura?" Naruto called out from the cockpit.  
"N-No, Naruto. Just talking to myself." Sakura, while at the same time spell bounded by the fact that she had a Fett as her teammate, she also couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. She dominated a Fett. She slapped him, punched him, kicked him, and threw him across rooms. Granted, a part of her feels regret doing that to him, being the only one who understood her and the fact that he was an orphan, but she doesn't do it anymore. But still, a Haruno bested a Fett. Words that not many people can say nowadays.  
But there was still something else on her mind. Now it was understood why, when he was younger, when the Death Watch invaded the village to get to him. They knew it all along, that he was a Fett by blood. But why didn't anyone else know? I mean, besides her teacher Tsunade and his grandfather Jirayia. Why not Iruka, Kakashi, any of the jonin? And why didn't they tell him? All his childhood, he was mistreated because we was an orphan. No one looked after him, not one protected him He has the scars on his cheeks to prove it; three scratch marks on both cheeks from a man who let his pet anooba on him. The man was punished of course and the anooba locked up, but still, the thing is that it would have all changed if it was revealed that he was a Fett.

Death Watch.

That's the only thing that made sense to her. If Death Watch already knew, and they were the only ones coming after him, if the secret was revealed, then there would have been more coming after him. The Hutts on Tatooine were looking for the bloodline for a time because of Boba's connection to Jabba during the Galactic Empire. Then there's the IG Banking clan who want to get the best of the best to protect their assets. The Black Sun resurgence would have wanted to clone him for an army just like what happened during the Clone Wars with Naruto's ancestor, Jango Fett. It was all starting to make sense to her now.  
But she won't let that happen, any of it. Naruto may be stronger than her now, hell, he's stronger than pretty much everyone on Mandalore at this point, but he's not indestructible. Naruto's bloodline didn't really concern her, just that he was Naruto, her best friend. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. That's when she walked into the cockpit and asked, "Are we ready to go?"

* * *

Hinata held baby April in her arms, letting the little girl play with her hair. She observed the baby's facial features. She had her father's face, but her mother's eyes. Her hair was a dark brown, a mix of her mother's charcoal and her father's brown hair. She was the perfect mix of her parents. She couldn't help but love the feeling of the little girl in her arms. She hadn't felt this way since she held her baby sister, Hanabi, in her arms.  
Hinata also thought about the fact that this beautiful narrowly escaped the fact that her parents almost died on Concord Dawn at the hands of the Titans. If they had gotten to Eren and Mikasa, this beautiful baby wouldn't have been born. The thought sent a chill up Hinata's spine. Also, if Eren and Mikasa died, Hinata and Sasuke wouldn't have had a place to hide.  
"Where are we?" Hinata looked over and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway of the baby's room, Eren standing next to him. Eren said to Hinata, "I tried to explain it to him, but he insisted on seeing you."  
Hinata nodded and said, "It's okay, Eren. Let him in." Eren looked up at Sasuke, who towered over him about five inches, and walked away. Sasuke slowly walked into the room and sat on the couch next to Hinata. Hinata told him, "We're in the Water Country. The Village Hidden in the Mist."  
Sasuke looked out the window and said, "My first major mission was here."  
"I know."  
The two sat in silence, the only noise was the cooing from the baby. Hinata continued to let April play with her hair, but April's attention was now on Sasuke. She looked at him, eyes wide as she observed him, as she twiddled Hinata's hair in her fingers. Sasuke broke the silence, "How did we get here?"  
Hinata looked at him and replied, "I brought us here."  
Sasuke was skeptical at first, thinking that a girl of Hinata's dexterity couldn't have possibly brought them through many miles in a matter of one night. Then again, he should know better than to question Hinata's skills. The whole time they were together, Hinata's done nothing but amaze him. He took back his skepticism and agreed that Hinata could do it.  
But he also could help but leave his thoughts towards something else. He admired the way Hinata was with the little baby in her arms. He had no idea whose house they were in or whether or not they could be trusted, but he just observed Hinata with the baby and couldn't help thinking that she look so natural holding the baby. It was like she was suppose to be a mother. He imaged for a moment the idea that she was holding their baby. A few days ago, he would have cursed himself for thinking such things, but there was no point in denying it. She saved him, brought him out of the darkness that blinded him from his main goals in life; avenge is clan and restore it. Also, the tales of Dantelis and Shaktira told to them by Qui-Gon plagued his mind. If it was true about them, then maybe it could happen again. Plus, their energies connected. His dark commingled with her light, a polarity mixture.  
And everything about her, her purity, her innocence, all of her, just seemed to be what he needed in life. He was taught early by his mother that the Force connects certain people. One person has traits that another needs to seek out to be fully completed as a person. Soul mates, she called them. Two people locked together by destiny, bound together throughout lifetimes in a never ending stream of time. Partners for eternity linked through the macrocosm of the universal energy of the Force.  
All of this made sense to him, why he was feeling the way he did towards Hinata. She was his soul mate. And the fact that she saved his life sealed one absolution; he was in love with her.

But there was one thing on his mind.

"Meet me outside." Sasuke said as he walked out the door. Hinata had no idea why he was so silent for the past two minutes and all of a sudden wanted to talk to her alone. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew it had to be important. It's Sasuke Uchiha, nothing he ever did was trivial. So, she went over and softly put April in her crib and followed Sasuke.  
Outside, Sasuke looked out on the shallow pond that was pretty much a backyard to the Jaeger house with a small dock attached to the house. He heard Hinata walk out onto the dock and asked her to close the door. When she did, Sasuke got right to the point, "Why did you fall in love with Naruto?"  
Hinata wasn't at all surprised by this question. She knew it would pop up at some point while they're together. She figured that he would have remembered their time together as children, how close they were. She knew that Naruto would come up at some point, and would be a considered a taboo subject.  
"You left me alone." she answer, sternly without a stutter. "You, who I was the closest with, the one who I promised would marry when we were old enough, the one I shared my first kiss with. I was alone, and Naruto filled that void."  
"I had lost everything Hinata. I lost my clan, my family. I knew there was one person I could turn to when I was ready. And when I did, you were with him."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I thought you were happy with him."  
"Sasuke, don't put this on me."  
Sasuke turned to her and said, "I wanted you to be happy. As much as I hated him for taking you away from me, I thought you would be happy with him. If he was making you happy, then so be it."  
"But he never returned my feelings!" Hinata cried out, desperation in her voice.  
"But you still went after him!" Sasuke angrily replied.  
"I stayed away because I thought you wanted to be alone!"  
"I only wanted you and you weren't there!"  
As they argued, neither on of them noticed that with every counter, they stepped closer and closer to each other. Sasuke continued, "It's not like I would have hurt you! I'm not Skywalker! I'm not Kylo Ren! Those two took the lives of the only people who cared for them!"  
"I know you're not, and I know you wouldn't hurt me!" Hinata wrapped her arms around him. "I just wanted the Sasuke I loved back. I wanted you back to me." He felt her tears against his skin as she buried the side of her face into the side of his neck. Sasuke's body worked automatically as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly and didn't want to let go. He let her cry on his shoulder, wanted all the years of torment stream out of her.

"I want you back."


	16. Lets see what she can do

"You're not coming with me." Naruto flat out told Sakura. She stood there before him, arms crossed and glaring into his eyes. After Sakura proclaimed that she wanted to go with Naruto to find Sasuke, Naruto protested and said that it was too dangerous.  
"Listen here, Uzumaki." Sakura sneered. "You don't tell me what to do. Sasuke's my teammate just as much as he is yours. We both need to find him."  
"And what if Death Watch is out there waiting?" Naruto asked. "I can't have you in the line of fire." Jiraiya stepped up and said, "I have to agree with Naruto, Sakura. Don't get me wrong, you're a strong and able girl, but it would kill not only Naruto and I, but Tsunade and your parents if something happened to you."  
"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." It was almost hopeless. Not for Naruto and Jiraiya, but for Sakura. This girl was not giving up. They had been arguing the point for five minutes and it wasn't going anywhere. However, Naruto and Jiraiya kept their stance and held the firm look on both of their faces. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She had only one more card to play. She grabbed Naruto by his arm and pulled him away, saying, "We need to talk."  
Sakura pulled Naruto off so they could talk in private. Sakura let him go and asked him, "Naruto, what's wrong with you? Are you doubting my abilities?"  
"Of course not!" Naruto was offended by the question. "Sakura, you're stronger than any woman I have ever met! I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself."  
"Then what's the problem here?"  
Naruto said nothing at first, he just looked down at Sakura. Naruto's expression shifted from the offense he felt when he was accused of doubting her to slowly fading to worry. Sakura, who was upset with him, also changed her expression to wonder. What's wrong with him? Why was he worried?  
He finally told her, "I'm heading out to find Sasuke and that only mean one thing; I'm not the only one. Orochimaru's looking for him too. By this point, I'm sure that Death Watch knows too and they'll be after the both of us."  
Sakura did not want to hear that. She didn't want to hear that her two teammates are being hunted by the most dangerous terrorist organization in the entire Mandalorian system. She didn't want to hear that the two young men she cared about the most in the world had targets on their backs.  
"And I can't have you in the crossfire." Naruto continued. "If I lost you, then…it would be worst for me than losing Sasuke to Orochimaru."  
"Naruto…please…just say it."  
"I can't…" Naruto let his tears flow. "You love him…"  
That's when it happened. He felt a tug on the collar of his flight suit. His eye, originally shut to let his tears out, shot open as he saw Sakura pull him down. She forced his lips onto hers and she pressed into him. Naruto couldn't believe what just happened. Sakura Haruno, the girl he was in love with, the girl he vowed to keep safe no matter what, the girl he promised he would return Sasuke back to, was now kissing him.  
He had to stop this. No matter how much he loved it, no matter how much he wanted more, it just didn't feel right to him. He forced himself off of her and he looked down at her in shock and asked, "Why did you do that?"  
Sakura, confused, looked up at him and said nothing.  
"Why?" he asked again. "Why did you do it?"  
Sakura finally spoke, a tear going down her eye, "Because…Naruto…I…I love-"  
"Don't say it! Please, don't say it if you're only saying it to keep me from going alone!"  
Sakura widened her eye at what he just said.  
"Sakura, I hate people who lie to themselves."

Slap!

Naruto didn't feel the sting right away, but when he did, it didn't hurt him as much as the fact that Sakura slapping him meant something, even if it didn't make sense to him. Sakura was now furious, it was plain on her face. Her anger caused her to give him another slap to the face. After Naruto came to, she grabbed him by his collar again and shoved him against the wall.  
"You listen to me, Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura growled, striking fear into Naruto's heart. "Don't you DARE presume to know how I feel! Do you know what it's like to treat the person who took care of you more than your own parents like he was worth nothing? Do you know what it's like to have the person who always have your back beaten within an inch of his life because you were selfish? Do you know the pain of knowing your were responsible for his pain? Do you know how it hurts falling in love with him knowing you did nothing but hurt him?"  
Sakura's words cut into Naruto like a knife. Her emotions, her tears, all hurt him worst than anything.  
"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki! And I am so, so sorry that I hurt you! I'll give up my own life if it means I can take back all the pain I caused you!"  
"Don't say that!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Sakura, I can't bear the thought of losing you! And I don't care about any of that! I love you! Sakura, I love you so much!"  
Sakura sobbed into his chest, bringing herself closer to him. Naruto pressed his face into her hair, letting her cry as he did. They both cried for a minute when they finally looked into each others eyes.  
"Don't cry anymore, Sakura." Naruto said, whipping her tears away. "I hurts me to see you cry."  
Sakura said nothing, only brushed his tears away and smiled at him. They stood for another moment before finally give a full love felt kiss. This time, Naruto accepted it fondly. He let her essence flood him. She gave into the pure nirvana she felt, loving that Naruto finally gave in. When they parted, Naruto said to her, "I can't let you get hurt." Sakura said in response, "I'll be fine."

Jiraiya was sitting on a crate when Naruto and Sakura finally came back into the hanger. He asked Naruto, noticing his face was slightly pink from Sakura slapping him, "What the hell happened to you?" He did know what happened though, he was just trying poke fun at his grandson. Naruto just waved his hand and told Jiraiya not to ask. Naruto then said, "Okay, I'm ready."  
Jiraiya nodded and said, "She's all yours."  
"Yeah. Yeah, she is." Naruto said dreamingly. Jiraiya looked at him oddly, trying to figure out Naruto's behavior. He finally figured it out when Sakura boarded the Slave I with Naruto. He was about to protest when he saw Sakura reach and grab his hand. Jiraiya' protest faded and was replaced with a sigh of defeat, accompanied by a smile.  
In the cockpit, Naruto took the controls and activated the ship. Outside, the thrusters sounded and Jiraiya went to open the hanger doors. Naruto punched in the commands. Before the ship took off, he turned to Sakura, who was seated behind him, winked, and said, "You ready?" She smiled at him and said, "Always." As the ship slowly ascended, he said, "Sasuke, Hinata, we're coming for you." The ship was now leaving the forest and it flew over the village. Down below, the villagers all looked up at the Slave I in amazement.  
The ship ran good as new, despite being one thousand years old. Naruto had learned the controls and the weapon system very easily. He looked to the horizon and said the very words that his ancestor, Jango Fett, said when he first got the Slave I.

"Lets see what she can do."


	17. Brothers

As Sasuke sat on the back porch and contemplated where to go with Hinata, his mind was going in all other directions. He wanted to be with her, but he was also on a lifelong quest to avenge his family. He wanted to restore it with someone strong, and Hinata was the one he wanted to do it with. Although, there was the very reason he had to avenge his clan; Itachi. If Itachi got wind of his renewed relationship with Hinata, his brother would hunt her down. And Sasuke had to be honest with himself, even if he hated to, but he's not even sure if he's able to face Itachi. Was he strong enough? Did his training with the Sith truly aid him in any way at all? What if he was strong enough to face Itachi? What if it came to the moment to kill Itachi, would he have the strength to do it? Why wouldn't he? Itachi slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, save for Sasuke. But what about what his mother told him? That there was more to the story? What if he could get the information from Itachi without killing him? Also, Itachi and he were the only Uchiha left. With Itachi gone, he would be all alone, the only Uchiha. But then again, that's why he has to restore his clan. But that couldn't happen for many years. He's only fifteen, and he hadn't even consider if Hinata really wanted to restore his clan with him. If she didn't, then what? Would he let the Uchiha die? He certainly wouldn't force Hinata into having children with him. The old him would, but that's long gone.

"Ugh, this is just too much right now."

"What is, Sasuke?" he turned and saw Hinata, standing in the door way. He just took in her beauty. How on earth he ignored it for all these years is beyond him. She walked out and sat next to him. She looked at him with her usual sweet smile. That smile sent his heart at countless beats per minute. He regained his composure, cleared his throat, and said, "Nothing. Just thinking."  
She giggled and they both looked out to the setting sun. They sat in silence for a moment, letting their energies read each other. They felt a small connection, like a link that was broken and they tried to fix. The very idea of them sitting next to each other and watching the sunset felt just right.

Inside, Eren and Mikasa were watching them.

"Do you remember what it was like when we started realizing what we felt?" Mikasa asked. Eren looked at her and said, "Everyday."  
"Do you think they'll get over their problems?"  
"We did. And here we are; together and with our beautiful daughter."  
They held each other's hand and continued to watch the sunset with Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

Orochimaru's troops were camping out in a small compound on the border of the Fire Country. They were stationed there to see if anyone would try to cross the border to rescue Hinata. Apparently, no one told them that Hinata, as well as Sasuke, were M.I.A..  
Overhead, above the storm clouds, they heard the turbines of a ship. Any noise they heard, they had to report. But before they could radio, something fell from the clouds. It was a large canister, heavy by the way it was plummeting to the ground. It landed with a thud and bounced off the ground. The impact caused the canister to glow bright blue. Then a delayed seismic charged rang out and obliterated the camp. The explosion took out at least a half of a mile's worth of the surrounding area.

There was another camp not too far from the explosion that saw it and was about to radio the main base. That was, until, a spray of fire came from the rain clouds, striking the camp. Out of the clouds came the Slave I, all cannons firing. The troops tried to defend themselves, but the cannons, as well as the missiles, made it all but impossible. Nobody got out unscathed.  
When the assault was over, the ship landed. Naruto and Sakura walked out of the ship, armored clad. One of the troops tried to pick up his blaster, but Sakura shot him. Naruto stormed the main building of the camping compound, which was battled scared. He only hoped that his assault didn't damage what he was looking for.  
He forced the doors open and observed the inside. There it was; the supercomputer that he hoped would help them locate Sasuke and Hinata's possible location. He was hoping that they were tracking them somehow, in anyway. He and Sakura walked up to it and Sakura began to activate it. She began going through all the files pertaining to Sasuke and Hinata, and found nothing. She kept looking, hoping there was something. So far, there wasn't even anything in the records that showed that the Sound troops here even had any knowledge that Hinata and Sasuke went AWOL.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto." Sakura said through her helmet. "There's nothing here. Another dead end."  
Even with Naruto's helmet covering his face, there was the feeling of rage emulating from him. He then punched the monitor screen, shattering it. He turned to walk out with Sakura, saying to her, "We'll find them. We'll just keep looking."

* * *

"Itachi, where you heading?" a Death Watch mercenary asked Itachi as he loaded up his Star Viper. Itachi, helmet on, turned to him and said, "I've got some business to attend to. I'll be back at the end of the day." The Death Watch bid him farewell and walked away. Itachi climbed in his Star Viper and he activated it. It took off and he locked S-Foils to attack position. As he looked out the window at the planet, he said out loud, "Time to face each other, Sasuke. This time, for the last time."

* * *

Sasuke gasped aloud and jolted up from the couch. He then jumped to his feet and rushed down to the guest room Hinata was staying in. He all but knocked the door off its hinges and called out, "Hinata, Hinata, wake up!"  
Hinata sleepily got up and asked, "W-what is it, Sasuke?"  
Sasuke sat down on the bed next to Hinata and said, "Listen to me, and listen to me good! I need you to take Eren, Mikasa, and the baby to a man named Tazuna, he's a builder in the village! Mention my name, he knows me!"  
"W-Wait, I don't understand."  
"Just do it!"  
"…O-Okay. Sasuke."  
With that, Sasuke got back to his feet and ran for the back door. He looked up and saw a low flying Star Viper. He knew who was flying it too. He knew it all too well. He had to follow it.  
He made his way across the pond and began to trek through the woods. He could sense his presence, a presence he had not felt in so long. It sent chills up his spines. He had his lightsaber at the ready, the red light illuminating his way through the dark forest. He cut away at thick brush that was in his way as he tried to find the Star Viper.

What was that?

Something flew past him. It was to fast for him to catch it. He took stance and scanned the area. That when it happened again, and he missed once more.

"The Force is strong in you, Sasuke."

The voice sent another chill up his spine. Once again in many years, he actually felt fear.

"But you will not walk out of this alive."

Sasuke swung his blade, hoping to get him. No avail.

 _Feel, don't think. Use you instincts_.

Qui-Gon was with Sasuke, he could feel him. That's when he remembered something else. He raised his hand up and lightning shot from his fingers. The bolts flew out in different directions as he tried to get him to stop hiding, and it worked.  
Itachi jumped out of the darkness of the woods like a phantom and activated his lightsaber…Dantelis Uchiha's lightsaber. A dark saber, stolen by Itachi the night of the massacre from the Uchiha vaults. Itachi tried to strike Sasuke, but Sasuke countered and blocked it. Sasuke used the lighting to push Itachi away, knowing that Itachi would block it. The force pushed Itachi away and he slammed into a tree. Sasuke spun his lightsaber and took stance again. Itachi recovered from the impact and pulled his helmet off. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan was activated. Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them, showing his Sharingan. Itachi took stance and said, "Now, it's time to finish this."


	18. Legion

_"Itachi, what happens when we die?"_

 _Itachi took Sasuke out for a day of training, but due to Sasuke's young age, he was only able to train him so far. He then decided to at least let his little brother watch him as he tried to focus his energy as he stood on his hands._  
 _However, he was perplexed by his little brother's question._  
 _"Why do you ask, Sasuke?"_  
 _"I dunno. I'm just curious." Sasuke innocently replied. Itachi brought his feet to the ground and stood up. He brushed off his hands and began to explain to Sasuke, "Well, our deaths as Uchiha are very different."_  
 _"How?"_  
 _"Well, when a normal person dies, they become one with the Force."_  
 _"And we don't?"_  
 _"No. You see, we are strong in the Force, but our power remains only in the bloodline. When we die, we must make sure that another Uchiha is the one to kill us."_  
 _"Why, big brother?"_  
 _"Because our lineage must be preserved so our history can remain alive. If an Uchiha is dying, another must take his life and the dying Uchiha's power must be absorbed into the Uchiha that kills him."_  
 _"And if someone who isn't an Uchiha kills one?"_  
 _"Then that Uchiha's power is lost. His soul is scattered. When an Uchiha kills another, that Uchiha lives in the one that kills him, as well as the Uchiha who died at the hands of the other."_  
 _"So we have to kill our family to keep the memory of our clansmen alive?"_  
 _Itachi was surprised by Sasuke's way of putting it, "E-Exactly, little brother."_  
 _"That doesn't seem right though…" Sasuke somberly said. Itachi didn't like talking about these kind of things to his little brother. Sasuke's too young to learn about these things, as well as too young to be thinking about death. To help defuse the moment, Itachi told Sasuke that they should get ice cream. Sasuke brightened up and cheered. Itachi took his hand and the two walked down the road to the village._  
 _However, there was something that Sasuke wanted to ask, "Itachi, what would happen if an Uchiha killed one that had all the souls of the Uchiha clan in our entire history?"_  
 _"Sasuke…I don't even want to think about that."_

* * *

In the forest, a mixture of red and white lights flashed on the trees and the sound of clashing lightsabers rang out in the dead of the night. Sasuke and Itachi fought ferociously with their blades. Sasuke's swordsmanship improved ferociously since the last time he faced his brother three years ago, when Itachi went after Naruto. Itachi beat him then with little trouble, but now, Itachi was actually having trouble observing Sasuke's movements. Sasuke's kicks were also quite difficult to predict. Itachi managed to dodge a few, but one go him.  
As he got up from the ground, he saw Sasuke swing his blade at him, but he was able to dodge it and activated his jetpack. He put his lightsaber away and drew his blasters. He fired on Sasuke, but Sasuke deflected the blasts.  
Itachi landed and drew his blade again and the two fought sword to sword once again. Sasuke held Itachi's lightsaber to the ground. Itachi then backhanded Sasuke, but Sasuke gave a head butt reply. Itachi was able to get his lightsaber free from Sasuke's entrapment and he swung at his little brother. Sasuke leaped backwards with a flip. Itachi drew his blaster again and Sasuke deflected it again. Itachi then activated his flamethrower, but Sasuke dodged it.  
Itachi activated his jetpack again, Sasuke chasing after him. Itachi threw grenades at him and Sasuke rolled on the ground to dodge them. Itachi flew over Sasuke and threw one last one, causing Sasuke to fly back.  
Itachi was on the ground again and Sasuke got back to his feet, the two dueling again. Both attempted to give a leap kick to the other, causing them to kick each other and the both of them flew back.  
The both of them slowly got to their feet, Itachi panting from exhaustion. When Sasuke got up, Itachi shot shuriken from his gauntlet, narrowly hitting Sasuke in the face. Angered but such a dirt trick, Sasuke charged his brother. Blades clashing again, Itachi repeatingly elbowed Sasuke in his face. Sasukes forced him and tried to strike Itachi. Itachi was regaining his momentum for the fight and he began to bring his energy back for the duel. He tried one more time to fly with his jetpack, but Sasuke leaped up and kicked him back to the ground. Itachi's jetpack hit the ground to hard that is began to malfunction. Itachi got back to his feet and disconnected his pack and charged Sasuke.  
Itachi scraped his blade against the bark of a tree next to him, causing the bark to fly into Sasuke's face. With Sasuke destracted, Itachi tied his legs together with his whipcord. Sasuke regained his concentration and cut the cord. Itachi drew his blaster and shot Sasuke's lightsaber. The bolt struck the hilt, breaking it in half. Sasuke was now weaponless.  
Itachi charged Sasuke and the two fell back into the pond. Sasuke got back up as Itachi parried to strike. However, Sasuke dodged it and grabbed Itachi's arm and punched him. The two fought fist to fist until Sasuke brought Itachi's arm over his shoulder and pulled on it. Itachi exclaimed in pain and dropped is lightsaber into the water.  
Sasuke threw Itachi over his shoulder and Itachi rolled away. Itachi struggled to stand up, but Sasuke kicked him back down to the ground. He was bout to do it again, but Itachi punched him in the gut and threw his hand at Sasuke and a gust forced him to fly back.  
Enraged, Itachi got up and stormed to his brother. Sasuke struggled to get up, but Itachi grabbed him by his shirt to pull him up. That was when Sasuke swiftly turned and rammed something into Itachi's abdomen. Itachi grunted as he felt excruciating burning pain in his body. He looked to see that Sasuke drove his own lightsaber into his body.  
Sasuke slowly stood up and twisted the blade in Itachi's gut. Itachi groaned in pain, but opened his eyes to look in Sasuke's. Itachi reached up his hand. Sasuke looked at it, as if it were an annoying insect flying in his face. Itachi's shaking reached closer and closer until…

He gave Sasuke a poke to his forehead, just like he did when they were little.

Sasuke looked back down at his brother's face. Itachi was smiling. Itachi then wrapped his arm around Sasuke, drew closer to his ear, and whispered, "You did it, little brother. I'm so proud of you."  
Sasuke then felt Itachi slip something into his belt pack with his free hand. Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back. Sasuke didn't draw the blade from Itachi as he deactivated it. He grabbed Itachi as he slowly leaned back. He didn't know why he was being to gentle with his dying brother. He cause him so much pain, so much torment, but he was being gentle with him. As he slowly knelt down, bring Itachi to the ground, Itachi exhaled his final breath.  
Sasuke looked at his brother's now dead body, trying to make sense of the past few seconds and the last words his brother said. He also looked at his smile, still plastered across his face even in death. Something wasn't right about this.  
The wind around Sasuke then began to blow harder. Not only harder, but began to encircle him. Still holding his brother, Sasuke looked around him and saw the air circles in the water, watching them move about him. Then he looked to the sky and saw the clouds begin to roll in. He slowly put Itachi's body down in the water, which only came up to his ears, and slowly stood up. He knew what was going to happen. It was what his brother told him, the death of the Uchiha. Now, Sasuke was about to receive his brother's soul, and all the souls of the Uchiha he slaughtered. He never once dealt with this process, so he didn't know was to expect.  
From Itachi's body came a black aura. The aura hovered up and forced itself down Sasuke's throat and into his eyes. As it did, the wind grew stronger and stronger and the clouds began to twist. As they twisted, the began to form an tornado. It reached closer and closer to the ground. As it did, the water of the pond began to sprout around Sasuke, forming a double helix. The tornado touched down around Sasuke and the water helix spun in a counter clockwise manner, the tornado the opposite way. The tornado wasn't strong enough to suck Sasuke or Itachi's body up, but it did begin to crack thunder and lighting all around them.  
The aura pierced Sasuke's body and he couldn't even bare the pain of what he was feeling. It was worst than anything he had ever felt before, no words could even describe it. However, with the aura rushing through his body, he began to see visions. Visions of all those who have died at the had of an Uchiha. Ten thousand years of history was now coursing through his mind. When the aura fully swam into his body, Sasuke's eye began to glow white and a lighting bolt struck him, causing him to scream out. He held his hands out and he let lightning stream from his fingers and into the whirlwind.  
He raised his hands and body to the skies, towards the Universe, towards the stars, and proclaimed,

 **THE FORCE OVERPOWERS ME! I FEEL EVERYTHING! I KNOW, I KNOW EVERYTHING! I AM EVERYTHING!**

At that moment, the chaos around him began to calm. The water began to rain back down the ground. The whirlwind began to ascend back to the sky, remnants of the lighting flashing from Sasuke toward the clouds. The clouds then quickly faded.  
Sasuke, standing in the middle of the pond with his brother's body still at his feet, had shut his eyes. The thunder from the storm faded quickly in the distance. When all was quiet, Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing that he had received Rinnegan.

* * *

"My name is Legion, for we are many"~Mark 5:9

* * *

I am so happy with the way this chapter came out! This was highly inspired by the duel between Darth Maul and Pre Visla in Star Wars; Clone Wars, Mark 5:9 in the Christian Holy Bible, B Mashina by Laibach and the biggest inspiration was one of my favorite movies, Highlander. The opening was a flashback to when Sasuke and Itachi when they were kids and it explains that when an Uchiha dies, it's like the Quickening in Highlander. Hope to post another chapter soon.

Until next time, Ace. Ta-ta.


	19. The Reason

After all was said and done, Hinata brought Eren, Mikasa, and April back to the house. It's unknown what Sasuke did with Itachi's body, but one thing was certain; Sasuke wasn't the same. Eren and Mikasa didn't feel comfortable around him, especially with the baby. He was always sitting alone, not talking to anyone. However, no one was more concerned about him than Hinata. It has only been two days since the fight and Sasuke has said a word to anyone, not even Hinata. He hasn't eaten, and everyone was certain he hasn't slept. It wouldn't be surprising that he would start to feel superior due to the fact that he had finally achieved the revenge he longed for and had single handedly became the most powerful Force user in the entire Outer Rim, maybe even possibly the entire galaxy, but it was more than that.

Sasuke's distance wasn't because of superiority, but something else. Hinata could feel it. She was feeling that he was distant because the only emotion she felt from him was sorrow. She could understand why, he killed one of the last two Uchiha left and now he was all alone. But why isn't he confiding in her about it? What was he hiding?

The truth is, it all started the night he killed Itachi.

* * *

 _Sasuke was very weary from the transference, but there was something he had in his head. He reached into his pouch for whatever Itachi put in there. He pulled out what looked like a comlink or a hologram device. This should have been the last thing on his mind right now, but something was telling him to play the device. He looked down at Itachi's body, still a smile on his face despite what had just occurred. Itachi gave him this with his dying breath, so it must be important._

 _But why should he worry about it? His brother betrayed his trust a long time ago. He shouldn't even bother with whatever nonsense Itachi was trying to play._

 _But he had to know. So, he pushed the play button and a hologram of Itachi appeared. He began to speak._

 ** _"Sasuke, if you're playing this message than that must mean that you have finally defeated me. I knew this day would come, and I longed for it. It's now time for you to learn the truth about what happened that night. For months leading up to it, I was unaware of what our father was plotting. Little did we know that father was forming a small battalion of our finest and strongest Uchiha lords to rise and take over Konohagakure. Village officials had informed me of the plot, but I didn't want to believe it, just as you're probably in as much disbelief as I was. That was until our cousin informed me that it was true. Father wanted to enlist him, but he refused. Sasuke, I couldn't let a war between the Uchiha and the village erupt because I knew that you would get caught in the crossfire, and I could not let that happen._**

 ** _There is also something very important you must know. The history of the Uchiha has been suppressed by our highest ranking clansmen because they feared something very important; the return of our forefather, Dantelis Uchiha. There is a legend that the night he and his wife Shaktira, a Hyuuga, died, he left a parchment saying that if the Uchiha were in dire peril, he would return, eradicate the entire clan, save for one, and use the survivor to restore the clan to its rightful state. Sasuke, when you were born, the stars were in the same formation as they were when Dantelis was born over ten thousand years ago. This was confirmed to me by a strange young man I met on a distant planet two years before that night. He used a method from his home world, a far off planet in a distant galaxy called Earth. He called the method astrology. But the point is this, you were the one suppose to eradicate the Uchiha. I couldn't let you bear that burden. With father's plan and your destiny, I did the deed and made sure you became stronger. And since you are listening to this message, you already have. Now, you have the entire knowledge of the Uchiha. You are the last, and the most powerful of all. However, you need to control this power, for if you don't, it will consume you. The young man I mentioned, he resides on a planet part of the Republic, the home world of the current chancellor. The planet is called Hyrule. Seek him out, he will help you._**

 ** _There is one last thing you need to do. Dantelis created the Uchiha with the help of a Hyuuga. You must do the same. A pure blood Uchiha with a pure blood Hyuuga will not only recreate the clan, but make it stronger. This is very important to the survival of the Uchiha._**

 ** _Sasuke, this is where I leave you now. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you and wish things turned out differently. I'm also very sorry for the burden I put upon you. I hope you can forgive me someday. I will always love you, little brother. May the Force be with you."_**

 _The weariness that shook Sasuke grew stronger to the point where he buckled and fell to his knees. Tears were streaming from his eye as he sat there in complete and total disbelief. All this time, the reasons for the Uchiha massacre was all to protect him. He never would have ever thought that would be a reason, even though he stopped trying to figure out the reasons long ago. He just felt numb, only feelings he had were the tingling in his hands and the burning of his eyes. He slowly looked down at his brother's dead body and collapsed down on his chest, sobbing hard._

* * *

Late that night, Sasuke snuck out of the house. However, he knew he was being followed. He didn't care, but he needed her to follow him. She needed to know the truth as well. He walked through the woods to a small clearing. In the center of the clearing as a large bundle of logs, lying on top of the bundle was Itachi's body, fully clothed in his Death Watch armor. Sasuke looked at his brother's corpse and crossed his arms. Sasuke pulled a small branch from the bundle and used his lightning to light the end. He stuck it back into the bundle and flames arose from the bottom upwards.

"You can come out now, Hinata." He said as he watched the flames grow. Behind him, Hinata timidly walked out from behind a tree. She slowly walked up next to him, watching the funeral pyre. They both just stood there and watched as the flames began to engulf Itachi's body. Sasuke had laid out white flowers around Itachi.

"He did it to protect me." He said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. Hinata looked up at him, concerned, and wrapped her fingers around his hand. He looked down at her and said, "You're all I've got now, Hinata. I have to make sure you're safe."

Hinata said nothing, just looked up at him. It wasn't until they were mere centimeters away from each other that they were leaning into each other. With tears in her eyes, Hinata let his lips touch hers. She could feel his pain in the kiss, and he could feel that she wanted to comfort him. As they kissed, completely unaware of it, Itachi's form appeared before them with a blue aura around him. As they kissed, he smiled at them. He faded away before they parted.

The next morning, Sasuke had gone into the village. Nobody was up except April, whose door was open. As he left, he glanced at her as she stood up in her crib and waved her little hand as if she was waving bye to him. A part of him smiled at the little baby girl. The village was very quiet, just a few people on the streets and some speeders of people going to work. He needed to find only one place, and he hasn't been around the village for many years.

He had finally made his way to the outskirts of town and the memories started to come back to him. He had found the house he was looking for. He walked up the porch and knocked on the door. It opened and Tsunami, the woman who he met his first time in the village, whose father was Tazuna, the bridge builder he had to protect with his team, answered.

"Oh my, Sasuke! It's been so long!" she exclaimed. She was clearly happy to see him, possibly unaware of the history he had.

"Yes, it has I'm afraid." He flatly said. "Listen, I have a request."

"Anything."

"By now, my teammates are probably looking for me. I was wondering if your father could send a message to the Leaf Village and let them know I'm here."

"Of course, Sasuke!"

"Thank you. And thank you for the other night."

"It's no problem. Thank you for stopping by."

After that, the two bid farewell and Sasuke returned to Eren and Mikasa's house. He walked in and Mikasa greeted him, "Hello, Sasuke. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"Is Hinata up?" Sasuke asked. Mikasa answered, "I thought she was with you. She's not in the bedroom."

Sasuke was confused, but that's when it hit. He sensed something, a presence he's not felt since…


	20. The Beginning of the End

Slave I flew over the ocean as a transmission was beamed to the ship. On the monitor, Shizune called, "Naruto, we've got a line on Sasuke."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We received a message this morning from the Land of Waves from Tazuna the bridge builder. He said that Sasuke and Hinata are in the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"What are they doing there?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but according to Tazuna, the message was from Sasuke himself."

That threw both Naruto and Sakura off. Was Sasuke turning himself in? They thanked Shizune and took off for the Land of Waves.

* * *

Sasuke tore off into the woods in search of Hinata. He could sense she was close, but she wasn't alone. He recognized the old presence of someone he was not in the mood to deal with. He had to move fast to find them before Hinata got hurt. He pulled his lightsaber, formerly Itachi's, or Dantelis', and activated the black blade. He was closing in on them.

He stopped and saw the two. Hinata was stainding completely still, almost like she was in a trance. Sasuke felt something was off about her, and he didn't like it at all.

"I'm sure you're aware of this technique, my former apprentice." Hissed the second person. Standing behind Hinata was Orochimaru, his hand on her head. He rubbed her hair like she was some animal being obedient. She was completely unresponsive.

Sasuke held his blade up in a threatening manner to Orochimaru. However, Orochimaru only chuckled at him.

"This is my version of the Infinite Tsukuyomi." He cackled. "The very technique your forefather used on his own son. My version, however…"

Out of the ground, what looked like a large cocoon began to engulf Hinata. Sasuke then began to panic, "Stop this!"

"No!" Orochimaru growled, now angered at Sasuke. "You turned your back on me, now it's time that I get my payback."

Knowing that Sasuke wouldn't follow him due to his concern for Hinata, Orochimaru turned and took off. Sasuke ran to Hinata and began to swat at the cocoon, but it just kept growing around Hinata. Though she couldn't move, she was still mentally there, for the time. She watched as Sasuke tried to cut the cocoon. She cried out in her head, "My body can't move!" The cocoon wrapped itself around her face as her mind cried out before going black, "Sasuke!"

Hinata was completely engulfed and it tightened around her. Sasuke still tried to cut the cocoon, but it wasn't budging. He remembered what Qui-Gon said about the Infinite Tsukuyomi, that it drained the life energy of its victim. He could sense that it was working fast on her.

"No, no, no! This isn't happening!" he cried out in his head. He kept swinging and slicing, "I won't let her die! I love her!"

" _Use the Force, Sasuke._ "

Sasuke stopped swinging and asked himself, "What…w-what was that?"

" _Let go, Sasuke._ "

…Itachi?

" _Sasuke, trust me._ "

Sasuke was stunned by the voice of his brother, but he sensed that there was something else he could do. He deactivated his lightsaber and put his hands on the cocoon. He then began to focus his energy into the cocoon. He did this and pushed himself harder and harder to release his energy into the cocoon. He then used his energy to unravel the cocoon around Hinata. It turned from a light green to a dying brown color and it became brittle and broke off around her.

Hinata wasn't conscious, but she was still alive. She fell forwards into Sasuke's arms. He knelt down and held her close. There was a small moment when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"S-Sas…Sasuke…" she mumbled. She tried to reach up to stroke his cheek, but he held her hand. He looked down at her with fear in his eyes. He saved her, but he could sense that the Infinite Tsukuyomi did a lot of damage to her. She was still weak and he needed to get her help.

"Sasuke." Someone called his name from behind. He pulled out his lightsaber and swiftly turned around, thinking it was someone else who was after him. Although, he turned and saw someone he was actually glad to see; Naruto and Sakura. He took a deep breath and picked Hinata up and walked over to them. He held her out to them and said, "She's hurt. Take care of her."

"What did you do?" Sakura asked him bitterly. He wasn't in the mood for her to play the blame game on him, but he was aware that Sakura was the best medic in the Leaf Village and he knew she could help.

Naruto looked at Hinata in Sasuke's arms, then at him. He didn't know what to make of what was going on, but his gut was telling him that Sasuke wasn't responsible for what happened to Hinata. Hesitant at first, he took Hinata from Sasuke's arms and held her. Saskura looked up at him confused. Sasuke said to them, "Take care of her. I'll be back." He then turned and took of fast, faster than they could imagine.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, thinking that they should have stopped him. They don't know why they didn't, maybe it was because he said he'll be back. Should they trust him on that? One thing was sure, though; they needed to get Hinata some help. They turned back to the speeder bikes they drove to get there. Sakura climbed on hers, but Naruto handed Hinata to her. She carefully took hinata and asked Naruto, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after him." Naruto told her. She knew better than to protest. The nervously nodded to him and he knelt down and kissed her. He said before departing, "Take care of her. We'll be back." Naruto climbed on his speeder and took off after Sasuke. Before she left, she mumbled to herself, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Sasuke entered the hallway leading up to Orochimaru's throne room. Oustide, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu were all waiting for him. He didn't have time to mess with them, so he just gave a gust that forced them into the walls, knocking them out. He walked past them when he sensed that Suigetsu was still conscious. Suigetsu snuck up and activated his lightsaber and charged Sasuke. Suigetsu felt his leg get pulled on and he was pulled up from the ground. He hung upside down and dropped his blade, causing him to panic. He was swung in front of Sasuke, who told him, "You're pissing me off." Suigetsu was the swiftly thrown into the wall, harder than before to make sure he was knocked out this time.

Sasuke sensed someone was running up behind him. He turned, but didn't draw his lightsaber. He knew who was coming. He turned to face Naruto, who ran up to him and tried to catch his breath. Between gasps, Naruto said, "Man…these...Sound guys…are…tough."

"I know. I trained most of them." Sasuke said. Naruto caught his breath and Sasuke asked, "What the hell are you doing here, Naruto? You're suppose to be taking care of Hinata."

"You think I'll let you go in there by yourself?" Naruto asked grievously. "I've come this far to get you back home, I ain't letting you die here!"

"And Hinata?"

"Sakura's got her."

The two looked at each other until Naruto removed his helmet and said, "Please Sasuke. You were my brother. I can't let you do this alone."

Sasuke said nothing at first. He turned and faced the door to the throne room. He then asked, "You going to give me a hand with this door or what?" Naruto smiled and slipped his helmet back on. He asked Sasuke, "So, how do you want to do this?"

"On 3? Sasuke asked. Naruto agreed and they counted simultaneously counted, "1…2…" Before reaching 3, the two kicked down the door and charged in. Naruto drew his pistols with a twirl and Sasuke activated his lightsaber.

"Cool lightsaber, by the way."

"Not now."

Orochimaru stood in the middle of the throne room and turned to face them. Sasuke instructed, "Okay, here's what we're going to do; I'll go in on the-"

"I'm going NOW!" Naruto charged.

"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke called out. Before Naruto could even get a shot out, Orochimaru raised his hand and clenched his fist. When he did, Naruto's jetpack exploded. The explosion caused Naruto to be thrown across the room, crying out in pain. His helmet was thrown off in the blast. Naruto hit the wall and was knocked out, but was alive.

Sasuke knew Naruto was alright, but he took stance against Orochimaru. Orochimaru stalked Sasuke and drew his lightsaber.

"Well, this is it." Orochimaru said. "After all these years, after all I showed you, it's just you and me. Any last words?" Sasuke said nothing, only glared into Orochimaru's eyes. He knew this day would come, he just wasn't aware that it would happen so soon. Also, it was personal. Orochimaru went after Hinata, he nearly killed her. Sasuke had that to fight for. Hinata was his only reason for going forward, and he was going to protect her no matter what.

Finally, Sasuke had words for his opponent, "The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner, now I am the master."

* * *

Welp, we're getting there folks! We're getting closer and closer to the end! Only a few more chapters left! And I finally got Star Wars' famous tagline in there. I was building up to some of the parts in this chapter since the very beginning of this story, and I'm glad I finally go there. Hope you guys like these new chapters, and guess what? I am planing a sequel! Hope it'll be as good as this one!

Peace out my brothers and sister!


	21. The Final Showdown

"Sasuke…Sasuke…"

That's all Hinata moaned in her state of unconsciousness. Sakura had her laying on a medical gurney in the Slave I as she examined her. Hinata was severely dehydrated and her muscles had weakened, but sakura knew it could be reversible. Not only that, she knew Hinata was healing herself. Her Force abilities had taken effect and began to heal her body.

But Sakura was thinking about Hinata's moaning, moaning Sasuke's name. What had he done to her? Did he brainwash her or something. Before, Hinata never gave one iota of Sasuke, now all she was doing was calling for him. Sakura was concerned about what Hinata went through these past few weeks with Sasuke. She had no clue what happened between the two, but she could guess that, since Hinata showed no signs of trauma or duress before the recent incident, she can only assume that Sasuke didn't bring any harm to Hinata.

That's another thing Sakura was concerned about, Naruto and Sasuke. She was hoping that they were okay. Sasuke may have left three years ago, but they were still teammates, family. And Naruto…Naruto. What if he got hurt and she wasn't there to help him? Just the thought nearly brought her to tears. She was now just embracing her feelings for Naruto, and he's running off to face one of the most dangerous Sith Lords on all of Mandalore.

Wait, what was she so concerned about? This is Naruto she's thinking about! He can get out of anything! Naruto's the descendent of the Fetts, the greatest bounty hunters in history and the most revered bloodline in all of Mandalorian history. It's in his D.N.A. to get out of any situation. She knew that he was going to be fine. Sasuke too.

* * *

Sasuke and Orochimaru were almost equals in sword play, but Orochimaru was older and more experienced. Despite Sasuke's new found power, he hadn't had time to train with it. He couldn't muster the energy needed to face Orochimaru. Right now, he only had his own skills, which were taught to him by the very Sith that he was dueling now. Orochimaru knew every move he had and that was Sasuke's ultimate weakness in the entire fight. Orochimaru would pin Sasuke's blade against the wall and punch him in the face. Sasuke stumbled back and put his focus back into the fight. Sasuke tried to constantly adjust his strategy in the fight, but Orochimaru was always one step ahead of each move. In turn, Sasuke was the one trying to defend himself.

Sasuke silently cursed himself. Here he was, the most powerful Force user in the entire Outer Rim and he had no idea how to use his power. He was mourning the loss of his brother that he didn't think about tapping into his new power. If he didn't, he knew he'd have the upper hand. But right now, he had to defend himself from his former master.

That was when Orochimaru found a weak spot in Sasuke's offence and kicked Sasuke's lightsaber out of his hand. He threw his hand out and Sasuke was forced against the wall. Orochimaru had Sasuke in his grasp and started to slide him upwards against the wall. He twirled his lightsaber and was about to strike.

He then felt a pinch in the back of his hand, and then all feeling in his hand faded. The numbness caused him to loosen his grip on his lightsaber and it fell from his hand. The numbness quickly spread from his hand into his arm. He let Sasuke go and grabbed his wrist. He saw a small saber dart sticking out of his hand. He turned and saw Naruto kneeling up with his right hand on his left gauntlet. A toxic dart, he knew it. Dirty mercenaries and their sneaky tricks, as he always thought. He felt nothing but rage towards Naruto. He tried to focus and force the venom out while focusing on Naruto and hopes to strangle him.

In his rage, Orochimaru forgot about Sasuke. Sasuke, recovering from the sudden impact of landing on the floor, remembered a certain technique he had that Orochimaru didn't. He used Naruto's distraction against Orochimaru. Sasuke held his hands up and lightning flared from his fingertips. Orochimaru was engulfed in lightning and was sent flying across the room. With Orochimaru being electrocuted, he lost concentration and the venom began to spread again. As he staggered up, Naruto was up to his feet. He ran over and gave Orochimaru a swift kick to the ribs. He then pulled Orochimaru up by his hair and decked him in the jaw. Orochimaru was sent staggering back, but Sasuke sent out more lightning bolts at Orochimaru. Orochimaur was once again sent fly, but Naruto clothesline him. Orochimaru landed on the floor with a loud thud. By now, he was losing feeling in most part of his body thanks to the poison. Most of the blows he was receiving weren't even felt. Luck for him because Naruto lifted him up and pinned him against himself.

"Do it!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke focused a small amount of lightning in the palm of his hand. It grew more and more until his hand wasn't visible anymore. He then charged Orochimaru and leaped up in the air. As he came down, he swung his hand around and gave a blow to Orochimaru's chest. The electrical charge rushed though Orochimaru and his heart exploded. That was the only thing he felt, the hard thump in his chest. Naruto let him go and Orochimaru fell to the ground, dead before he even collapsed.

Naruto and Sasuke looked down at the corpse, watching the blood pour out of him. They then looked at each other. They stared at each other for a moment. Sasuke could see it in Naruto's eyes; hope, betrayal, pain. A part of him hated himself for what he put Naruto through all these years. Naruto was his best friend, his brother, and he turned his back on him. But after this, he knew one thing; he was going to make it up to him. He reached out his hand. Naruto looked at it for a second then looked back up at Sasuke. Sasuke gave the blonde knucklehead his signature smirk. Naruto returned it with his bright smile and gripped Sasuke's hand.

* * *

Sakura heard a speeder approaching. Not wanting to take any chances with Hinata's safety, she grabbed her blaster and ran out of the ship. Much to her surprise and dismay, she saw Naruto and Sasuke ride up on Naruto's speeder bike, Naruto hurt. She ran up to them as they stopped. Sasuke said nothing to her, but Naruto got off and reached out for her to hold her. However, she ran past him, turning her blaster around. He turned and saw that Sasuke was trying to get off the speeder. That's when she hit him in the face with the backend of her blaster, sending him flying over the side of the bike. He hit the ground with a loud grunt.

Sakura walked around the bike and pointed the blaster at him, shouting, "Why is he hurt? What did you do to Hinata?"

"Whoa, whoa Sakura!" Naruto shouted, trying to calm her down. "It wasn't him! Honest! Believe it!"

Sakura looked down at Sasuke and she still had he blaster pointed at him. He only looked up at her. She looked at his face, past the fresh bruise she left on his face, it showed exhaustion and his eyes were slightly darkened and droopy from his duel. She heard what Naruto said, and if what he said was true and Sasuke didn't hurt him…

She lowered he blaster and stepped away from him. He slowly got up and wiped the blood from his lip. Sakura turned to Naruto, her angered face replace with concern as she dropped her blaster and wrapped her arms around him.

As Sakura and Naruto stood there, Sasuke ran inside the ship. He found Hinata laying on the gurney. He sensed her healing herself, but he was still concerned for her. He sat down on the makeshift seat and gripped her hand. He placed his lips on her hand and tried to use his energy to heal her faster.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Sakura asked, appearing behind him with Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to talk to her right now. He wasn't mad at her. No, he deserved the clobbering he just got from her. He wanted to focus on Hinata. But, this is Sakura here. She won't leave him alone until he told her what happened.

"Do you two think you are the only ones who can find love?" he asked Naruto and Sakura, still healing Hinata. "She's mine. I'm going to protect her no matter what. I will do everything in my power to keep her happy. Do you understand?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Neither one of them knew what to think about this. Sasuke and Hinata haven't even shared glances at each other when they were kids. Also, the last time the two of them saw Sasuke and Hinata together, Sasuke threatened to kill her. Whatever happened between the two of them, Naruto and Sakura knew that it was probably rather powerful. Right now the only thing that they needed to deal with was getting Hinata help and going home…this time with Sasuke.

* * *

The Slave I was requested to land in the square in front of the Hokage branch office. All three of them knew what was going to happen. Naruto and Sakura tried to protest, but Sasuke told them not to bother with it. The square was cleared of civilians and the ship landed, the crowd of people being held back by Anbu. When the cargo hold door opened, Naruto was the first one to walk out. He was bandaged up and his damaged attire was covered in a black poncho. Sakura followed him close behind. Behind them, Sasuke held Hinata in his arms as he carried her out.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi all waited for them with two Anbu and a medic with a medical capsule.

"What the hell have you done to my daughter?" Hiashi shouted at Sasuke as he approached the medic with Hinata. He softly placed Hinata on the capsule, not acknowledging Hiashi. He turned back to Naruto and Sakura, who were looking at him distraught. He gave them a look, as if he was saying that everything was going to be fine. He then turned to the Anbu and walked over to them. He held his hands out and they cuffed him.

Hinata began to stir and wake. As she woke, she saw Sasuke get arrested. The sight of him in cuffs gave her an adrenalin boost and she began to panic.

"W-wait! Don't arrest him!" Hinata cried out. Hanabi and Neji held her down as she tried to get up, trying to calm her down, saying things like "He can't hurt you" and "You need to rest."

"No! No!" Hinata begged. "He didn't do anything wrong! Please, let him go!"

"Hinata." She heard him say her name. He turned to her as the Anbu took him away and said, "It'll be alright. Never forget, I love you."

"No, stop! Please!" she begged as the capsule was being pushed away and Sasuke was taken to the prison ship. Naruto and Sakura watched him get put in and chained to the seat. He looked at them, not saying anything. The door to the ship slammed shut and took off.

Naruto and Sakura turned to the direction the capsule was going. They could still hear Hinata crying. They both listened as her begging turned to sobs. They officially knew that Sasuke and Hinata were truly in love. They had no idea how to fix this.

Ah, finally back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I needed a break from the stories I'm writing here. I've got one more chapter planned for this, then I want to focus on Haunted, my most neglected story so far, and work on the sequel. Also, I've been writing some strange and horror stories on my DeviantArt. If you wanna check them out, just visit my dA account, BXVAce, and you'll find some of my work. Warning though, there's a lot of Garry's Mod pictures to navigate through. The stories are more like jabs at people I don't like, like Jerry Falwell and Jack T. Chick. If you wish to check them out, feel free to stop on by and give them a look. Also constructive criticism is welcomed. I want to get better at them.

Thanks for your patience. Ta-ta.


	22. To every end there is a new beginning

Hinata woke to feeling a hand cupping her cheek. She had to be sedated due to her panic state upon arriving home. As she opened her eyes, she hoped to see Sasuke. Who she saw smiling down at her was actually the complete opposite. She saw her father.

"You're finally awake." He softly said to her. She was confused at first, wondering why her father was here. She slowly sat up as he reached behind her and helped her up.

"How long was I out?" she asked. He told her, "You've been out for only a few hours."

"Father, why are you here?"

Hiashi went from smiling to a somber frown as he looked away from his daughter in shame. The look on his face almost melted Hinata's heart, as if she knew what he was going to say.

"Hinata, I've been a terrible father to you." He told. "While you were away, I contemplated all that I have done to you, how harshly I pushed you. The whole time, you were trying to appease me as you grew stronger and stronger. I was just too blinded by my arrogance to see it."

He looked back up at her and smiled again, "Hinata, I'm so proud of you. You've grown into a powerful and beautiful young woman. I love both you and Hanabi so much. And I'll understand if you hate me."

Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder and said to him, "I never hated you, father. I understand that you wanted me to become stronger."

Hiashi's smile grew as he wrapped his arms around Hinata. She gladly accepted his embrace. She wanted to cry.

"You're mother would be proud of you. Your sister, too."

They parted and Hiashi said to her, "There is one thing I need to know though. What happened between you and the Uchiha."

Hinata felt like a brick wall just collapsed on her. She had almost forgotten about Sasuke. She began to think of ways to help him out of prison. That was of course in par with trying to explaining things to her father. She had just rekindled her relationship with her father, she was afraid that if she told him, he would turn away again. She didn't even consider what could possibly happen if the clan got wind of her emotions for Sasuke.

But, she knew that it had to be done.

"Father, I have a story to tell you."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in his cell, contemplating all that had happened. He thought over his life before Orochimaru into what he had just went through. He had gotten the vengeance he had longed for, only to find it was all a lie. He had finally reached the highest level of his power that he could have only dreamed up, but he was powerless in this prison cell. He had all the holes in his life filled in by Hinata, and he was sitting here while she was probably being scolded by her clan right now. How dare they? He loved Hinata, but he also acknowledges her sensitive demeanor. A part of him though it was just too damn cute, but he also knows that she could probably break under the pressure of her clan talking her down. And with all of it, he couldn't be there to protect her.

"Comfy?" someone pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked through the plate glass door to his cell and saw Kakashi, his old teacher. Sasuke grunted as he jerked his head away from Kakashi and asked, "Coming to gloat?"

"Gloat?" Kakashi asked. "Gloat about what?"

"How Naruto got the best of me and got me to come home. How here I am, you're prodigal student, locked away like a wild animal. Save it Kakashi."

"Actually, I'm here to release you."

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, thinking he was joking. However, Kakashi reached down at the control panel and the cell opened. Still spellbound, Sasuke slowly stood up. He tentatively walked towards the door, thinking someone was pulling a prank on him. However, he walked through the door, and surly enough, he was free as a bird.

Kakashi handed him a bundle, saying, "I figured you'd have grown into this."

Sasuke took it from him and unraveled it. It was an Uchiha cloak, lavished with navy blue with the clan's insignia on the back. He almost didn't recognized it at first, but when it hit him, he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled through his mask and said to his student, "He would have wanted you to have it."

It was Itachi's cloak.

After being processed and released, Sasuke walked out of the prison with Kakashi. To avoid glancing at the stares he was getting, he slipped on the cloak. He looked around the village, taking in the atmosphere of his old home. He said to Kakashi, "Nothing's really changed."

"Nope, not at all."

"Kakashi, you haven't told me how I was released."

Kakashi looked at him and said, "Some friends in high places though it would be best that you were released from prison as long as you are able to behave yourself."

"No guarantees." Sasuke said, using his very dry humor. "Who are these 'friends in high places' you speak of?"

Kakashi told him, "The most random of people. The Hyuuga clan."

Sasuke jerked to face Kakashi, "What?"

"Yeah, it's the damndest thing too. Out of nowhere, Hiashi and Hinata walked into the Hokage's office this morning and Hiashi demanded that you be released."

Sasuke had no idea what to make of this. What could Hiashi possibly want with his release? And Hinata, why was she with him? Something is very wrong here.

"You're also requested at the Hyuuga estate. You can take my speeder, if you like."

Without any hesitation, Sasuke ran for Kakashi's speeder bike and leaped on. He engaged the throttle and took off at top speed. Kakashi was just left in the square. He stood there for a moment, and just shrugged.

* * *

Sasuke had arrived at the Hyuuga estate, cautious of what could happen. He did, after all, abduct one of their own. He was thinking that they would want recompense for the incident. He climbed off the speeder and drew his lightsaber hilt. He dashed for the gates, which were wide open. When he was inside, he was greeted by only a few of the Hyuuga in the open ground in front of the main house. It was only Hinata, Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi.

Hinata was the only one happy to see him, the others, not so much. Sasuke was still pretty confused to what was going on. He asked, "What's going on?" He looked to Hinata and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, Sasuke." She cheerfully said to him. "In fact, I'm more than okay."

Hiashi cleared his throat and said, "Sasuke Uchiha, I am placing my daughter in your permanent care."

Sasuke's jaw all but dropped at what was just told to him. However, he didn't quite understand the situation.

"Wait, what?" he panicked. "You can't banish her! She's your blood!"

"Sasuke, I fear you don't quite understand" Hiashi interrupted. "Hinata is choosing to live you you. We're here to reassure you that you have our good graces…somewhat."

Sasuke was even more confused than before. How on earth did this happen?

"Let me explain." Hinat said to him as she walked up to him and held his hands. "I've given up my position as heir to the Hyuuga clan. My sister will take the title."

Sasuke was still not able to process the situation. It was as if he was in some sort of strange story and the world was twisting around him. Hinata could clearly see the confusion on his face, she could help but giggle.

"If a person wishes to leave the clan, they are granted one final request. I chose to have you released from prison."

That's when it all started to make sense to Sasuke. There was of course the big question on his mind.

"And you allowed her to do this?" he asked Hiashi. Hiash responded, "Hinata has told me everything, all that has transpired over the course of these past few weeks. If it is true and you two are the reincarnations of Dantelis Uchiha and Shaktira Hyuuga, then you will need to bring balance to the Force here on Mandalore. Possibly to the entire galaxy."

"Do you have our good graces?" Neji added. "No."

"If you hurt my sister in any way at all, I'll make you pay." Hanabi sneered at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata as she gave him that gentle smile he adored.

"If I hurt her in any way," he softly said. "I'll let you."

He held her close to him and asked, "Hinata, is this what you want?" She said to him, "More than anything."

"Before you leave," Hiashi said as he walked up to them. "I have a parting gift for you."

He pulled a lightsaber from his cloak. It was simple in size and girth, but was delicately designed. It was rather eccentric with mosaics and knot designs. He handed it to Hinata and she activated it. The blade was simply white.

"This was Shaktira's." Hiashi told Hinata. "That was in our vaults since her passing."

Hinata observed the blade, admiring the very sight of it. When she had her fill, she deactivated it and looked back up at her father.

"You're always welcomed here." Hiashi said to her with a smile. Hinata wrapped her arms around her father and they held each other. They had parted and Hiashi gave Sasuke a threatening glance.

"Take care of her."

Sasuke only to the threat, grabbed Hinata's hand and walked away. They two exited the estate and Sasuke helped her onto the speeder. He climbed on behind her and she asked him, "Do you want to see some old friends?"

Sasuke knew who she meant and started the speeder. The bike jetted towards the village.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat together on the observation deck of the Hokage's office, looking up at the Hokage mountain. Sakura was sitting on Naruto's lap and he wrapped his arms around her. They were dressed in plain clothes, Naruto wearing a black shirt with orange pant and his boots while Sakura was wearing a red top with white short sleeves with black spandex shorts and a blue skirt along with her own boots.

They hear someone coming up the steps to the observation deck and saw Hinata and Sasuke climb up. The two of them walked up to Naruto and Sakura and sat down next to them. Hinata nuzzled against Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his. Nothing was said at first, they four of them just wanted some time alone together. After all that had come to pass within the past few weeks, a little silence was warranted.

After a moment's silence, Sakura finally said, "It's over. It's all over."

Sasuke, however, disagreed, "No. It's not. Not for me."

Everyone looked at him He said, "I have much to learn about my new power. I need to go to Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Naruto asked. "Why do you need to go there?"

"There's someone there who can help me."

"Sasuke, Hyrule's the home of the current galactic chancellor." Sakura told him. "His daughter is the ruler of the planet. They won't just let you go there."

"I know." Sasuke said. "That's why I need to go to Couresant. I need to talk to the chancellor."

"Where ever you will go, take me with you." Hinata said. Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto added, "Yeah, I'll go too!"

"Me too!" Sakura added.

Sasuke knew better than to protest. He didn't want to put Hinata's life in any danger, but he also knew he would have her back. Plus, it was time to face the fact that Hinata isn't just some meek little girl, she was his meek little girl. Meaning, she was indeed tougher than she put on. She did, after all, put down Kabuto. As for Naruto and Sakura, well let's just face it, this was his way of making amends for what he had done to them. He was going to have their backs.

That's when a thought crawled into his mind.

"We're probably going to need help."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, the volunteers from Sundari are here." Shizune hologramed her message to Tsunade. Tsunade ordered them in. The door opened and three young men came in. One was rather tall and well built for his age. His skin had a yellow tint to it with his hair buzzed into a military style black flat top and a unibrow. His armor was green and covered in scratches, dents and dings. The second one was a standard height young man with brown hair sticking out from under a black beanie he wore. He wasn't built, but he wasn't lanky either. Tsunade assumed he was the tech expert, possibly medic and all around brains of the group. His armor was a mix of red and orange overtop his purple flightsuit. The third one was the shortest one. Despite the potbelly, he seemed fit. His hair was buzzed into a short Mohawk. He was slightly tan, save for around his eyes. His armor was yellow and red, clashing with a blue camo suit.

Tsunade welcomed the three young men, "Gentlemen, welcome to our humble village. I am Tsunade, the Hokage."

"Pleased to meet you, Madam Hokage." The second young man said in polite manner. "My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D."

"The name's Eddy." The third one introduced himself.

"And I'm Ed." The first one said.

* * *

YEE-HAW! And that's a wrap for this one! This story is over for now, but we are going to go into the sequel soon!

I just want to take this moment and thank all of you who have like this story and supported me. I truly do appreciate all the kind words I have received. Throughout, I have received some harsh words here and there, people complaining about the pairings most. I have gotten some questions about the story, and I'll admit that there were some shaky moments here and there and I do apologize of some of the confusing parts. As for the harsh words, people demanding me to change the pairings, people telling me to kill myself because I support NaruSaku, and a lot of others. I mean I could kill myself, it's not I'm leaving behind a promising place in the hearts of those I've met in life, the great friends and all around amazing people I've come across. It's not like I have a supportive and caring family to leave behind. Nope, I'll just do it because I supported a pairing, and I'm even impartial to other pairings. We all have our opinions and we're all welcomed to them, but because some people who are as tall as Dubai buildings behind the computer doesn't like my opinions, I could do it...Nah, I'm happy with my life.

Okay, enough smartassing. Seriously though guys, I really do appreciate all the support I have received. I honestly didn't expect this story to get as many followers and favorites as it did. One is enough for me, but to have this much was just amazing. Again thank you so much! And don't worry, there will be some loose-ends that will be tied up in the next story. And there will be more crossovers, so I hope you guys will like them.

Once again, thank you all. Peace out my brothers and sisters!


	23. Chapter 23

Tsunade had called Jiraiya to her office. On her desk was a small wooden box, an arcane diagram engraved on it. On Tsunade's face, anxiety was the only expression. She honestly feared what she knew would transpire.

That was when Jiraiya entered the office.

"You called for me?" he asked.

"Yes." She said. "Close the door, lock it."

He did so and looked back at Tsunade. He then noticed the box on her desk. He had no reaction to it, for he knew this day would come. He just watched as Tsunade slowly opened it, a green aura illuminating from the contents. She pulled out a large vial contained with a thick bright green fluid.

"Any reason you pulling it out now?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is all your fault." Tsunade told him, emotionless in her reply. "If you had kept your mouth shut, this wouldn't be happening."

"Don't give me that." Jiraiya now irritated. "This was going to happen either way. I know you would use it, with or without me."

"Like I would do that." Tsunade sneered at him. "I thought I could live the rest of my years without worry. I thought I would step down when Naruto was ready to take up the position and not have him worry about us. But no, you had to open your big fat mouth."

"He had a right to know!" Jiraiya was now irate. "He's our grandson! He needs up longer than you think!"

Tsunade said nothing, only pulled two large syringes from the box. She then punctured the fabric top of the vial with the both of the syringes and filled them up. After making sure there were no air packages in the basins, she put them down on the desk. She turned back up to Jiraiya and condescendingly said, "Well, at least you can have more time to pervert your way across the lands, bedding any woman you want without your 'old man' problems."

Jiraiya tensed up by the comment. It really struck a nerve for him that she would even bring that up.

"I'll have you know something!" he growled at her. "I may have looked in on women, but I've only been with one!"

Tsunade's expression widened at what he had just said. Did he just admit to…

"After you and I…"Jiraiya paused, not able to smear what they did with vulgar language. "I wouldn't even touch another woman! Looking is one thing, I know! But to actually give a woman what you and I did, I couldn't do it! I thought I could, but I couldn't! I can't!"

"Jiraiya, what are you saying?"

"Damn it, Tsunade! Do I have to spell it out for you? I can't because I l-"

"Don't say it!" Tsunade shouted as she covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears.

"Why? Why can't I?"

"Because anyone who has told me that is dead! I can't hear it anymore! Naruto said it and now I'm scared for him! That's why I'm doing this! To protect our grandson!"

"Then what's stopping me from saying it?"

"Because I can't lose you too! I can't protect Naruto and watch your back at the same time!"

That was when the room went silent. Tsunade still sat in her chair, holding herself as she choked back her sobs. Jiraiya, still angry but trying to calm himself down, looked down at her and wanted nothing more than to hold her. Seeing her crying was hurting him too much. This is how Naruto felt when he saw Sakura cry.

"I know you still feel guilt for what happened to Dan, but you can't keep doing this to yourself." Jiraiya told her. "Making yourself think that all the people in the world left you simply because they loved you is wrong. Look at all who had stayed with you, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto…me."

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya, tears streaming from her eyes. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her chair. He reached up and wiped her tears.

"All the women, all the stories." Jiraiya continued. "If you say the word, I'll stop. If you can't stand to be alone anymore, I'm here. I always have been. I'll never leave you."

Tsunade just could help but feel radiance run through her as Jiraiya confessed to her.

"Whether you like it or not, I love you. I always have and I always will."

Tsunade gave in and wrapped her arms around him. She let her wailing sobs out as he held her as well. She slid out of her chair and is rolled backwards away from them. She pulled herself closer into him and he held her tighter and tighter. He just left her cry.

When she had finally calmed down, she looked up at him and he wiped her eyes again. This time, they brought themselves closer and closer until they touched. Tsunade felt the pain she felt for so many years fade away in his kiss. She finally felt completely happy for the first time in forever.

When they parted, she looked back up at the desk. She had almost forgotten.

"It's time." She smiled.

They both stood up and reached for a syringe. Tsunade slipped her robe off as Jiraiya rolled up his sleeve. Before injecting themselves, they looked back at each other.

"For Naruto?"

"For Naruto."

Then they injected the contents of the vial into their veins. They put the syringes back down on the desk. The knelt back down and held each other close. Then they began to grunt in pain. Their insides felt like they were being twisted and warped. The blood in their veins had turned to acid as it flowed through them. To try and comfort her, Jiraiya held her tighter. He tried his best to withstand the pain of his body distorting, but only hoped that he was comforting her. She was only feeling the same pain. Their skin began to tighten, their muscles, originally beginning to tighten themselves from age, felt looser, and their bones felt like they were regenerating themselves. Jiraiya, feeling Tsunade's chest against his body, felt it slightly shrink. It was at this point that the pain started to ease.

Still feeling the effects, the two slowly began to look at each other. They almost didn't recognize the other, but were welcomed by the images of faces they saw many years ago. Both of their features had regressed to thinner and slighter ones. Due to the drug, they had rejuvenated twenty years of age, now having the same looks they did when they were both thirty.

Tsunade smiled at Jiraiya and asked him, "Am I still the woman you love?" Jirayia answered with his signature smirk, "No matter what, you are always the woman I love."

Jirayia was feeling the pain ease more, but Tsunade was still having trouble adapting to it. They tried to get up, but Tsunade was still fatigue from the event. Jiraiya picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed softly, when he felt his pants almost drop.

"Whoa, I guess I did put on a few pounds over the years!" he chuckled to himself. Tsunade giggled with him at his antics. She also felt that her clothes were loose as well. She did lose some size in her…elements, so her top was almost sliding off of her. She wrapped herself in her robe to avoid any mishaps.

She then looked back at Jiraiya, still trying to keep his pants up why trying to adjust the rest of his clothing. That's when she had an idea.

"Jiraiya, why don't we see if we completely rejuvenated." She slyly said, Jiraiya stopping what he was doing. He didn't quite catch on, but she was quick to say, "What I mean is, let them fall off."

* * *

The next morning, the two woke, nude and in each other's arms. They both bathed and dressed, adjusting their clothing to fit their thinner physic. They were both adjusting to their newer and younger bodies, but Tsunade was ready for her new day as Hokage. Knowing that Jirayia probably couldn't fit in his armor, she immediately had him sized and ordered a new suit and armor set. Aside from the tailors, nobody saw their new looks.

The two sat in the office, trying to plan out a new future for themselves when Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata walked into the room.

"Hey granny, we need a new mission!" Naruto cheered as he walked in. That was when they all saw the younger looking Sannin. The two of them looked up at the four, not even sure what to say. Sakura, panicking and pointing back and forth at them, stuttered, "Who…What…How…Yike…What?"

Then her and Naruto passed out. Sasuke and Hinata only looked at them wide-eyed and mouths slightly opened. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Okay, I figured that since I didn't do much dynamic with Jiraiya and Tsunade, I'd create a chapter for them. Also, I want to make sure that they stay around for a long time with Naruto. I have a lot of sympathy for the kid and I feel the kid needs some blood relatives in his life. Sure there's Karin, and they are still related, but there is something else I have planed for her. There is also a little present I have waiting in the next story. Keep your eyes out for part 2! Peace out!


End file.
